How We Came to Be
by unkindnessof-samcro
Summary: Seven years after her mother dies, Tara is taking care of her father, doing her best to get day to day. But after a stunt that lands her in detention, she starts talking to the last person she imagined she would; Jax Teller.
1. I need a girl like that someday

**Hello, guys! Just wanted to tell you all that this is my very first fanfiction and I am so excited for you all to read it. I wanted to play around with what they were like prior to her leaving. If you don't think I am staying true to the characters please let me know, I want them to be how we all love them. I am always open to ideas on fillers so if you have an idea on where you'd like to see them feel free to send me a PM. Also if any betas want to work with that would be lovely! Okay, okay without further ado, _How We Came to Be! X _Lanie**

Tara Knowles stared out the window, this wasn't like her. She hoped that her Dad wouldn't get too angry with her when she showed up home late. Her thoughts went to the small home in Charming, the broken home. The seven years it's been since her mom died haven't been easy. Her Dad found the drinking away the pain was easier. A nine year old version of Tara was lost and had to put the pieces back together herself. Since then she often finds herself taking care of him instead of the other way around. That's what got her in this place to begin with. Tara was supposed to be a straight A student, not some girl that gets stuck in detention.

_Her day was already going to be bad; she knew that from the moment she woke up late. She had rushed to get ready not even caring that her plaid shirt didn't fit right or that her hair was too messy. Tara had stumbled into class a few minutes after the bell rang. Giving the teacher an apologetic smile, she made her way to her desk. But of course that wasn't going to be that easy. Ima, the girl who seems to be out to get her, had to put her two cents in as soon as their teacher stepped out for a minute. _

"_Oh, look at Tara, she's late again. Must have had to be to pick up her drunk daddy from the bar." She remarked, getting most of the class to laugh. Tara choose to ignore her and continued to walk by before Ima pulled her books out of her arms and put them on the floor. "You should be used to cleaning up messes, I'm sure he makes enough of them." _

_Not knowing what gotten into her, she looked right at Ima and slapped her across the face. Tara grits her teeth to try and contain her anger but can't find it in herself to stop the next few words. "Don't fucking talk about my Dad." Tara looked at the shock and anger flitter through Ima's face before she heard her teacher clear his voice. _

"_Miss Knowles, I believe you need to go to the principal's office, now." She could hear the sternness in his voice, something that hadn't been directed at her yet. This was going to put a strain on her favorite class. Tara reached for her stuff when she realized that Jackson Teller was already holding it for her. She didn't know much about him, just what everyone else knew; Biker. Giving him a smile in thanks, she turned and walked out of class, ignoring all the looks and chatter of disbelief. _

Having the principal know her well enough to know that this wasn't her normal behavior, he decided that Tara only deserved a detention for a couple of days. For that Tara was thankful, her behavior should have gotten her suspended. The rest of the day went like a blur, and now in this position. Looking out the window and wishing that she could just go home. She knew that her Dad wouldn't be home but that was probably the reason she was most excited to go home. Having a few hours, without the slurring of words, and stumbling between rooms would be nice.

Tara was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk in and sit by her. It wasn't until she decided to start reading that she noticed him sitting there. She took in the sight of him, long blonde hair, leather jacket, and beautiful blue eyes. She knew why everyone seemed to find him so attractive but that MC persona wasn't something most people like. He licked his bottom lip and looked up at her, a smile toying on his lips. It was like he was enjoying his own joke. She simply stared back, thinking that she should probably tell him thank you.

"I was impressed, Knowles. Didn't think you had it in you." He teased with the smile still on his face.

With a roll of her eyes, she shrugged and picked up her book. "My Dad is a drunk and everyone knows it. They don't realize that it's my reality, so yes, when people bring up what they shouldn't. I react." Tara opened the book and started reading despite the fact that she was completely aware of the smug look on his face. His opinion on you didn't matter. In fact the only opinion that matters is her late Mothers. Knowing he was still staring, she closed the book and turned to him. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out. From what I've seen this side is new and really hot." He told her a matter of factly. Tara blinked at him a few times and opened her mouth to speak but was only interrupted. "I wasn't expecting your backhand to leave such a mark. I'll say again, I'm impressed."

Tara smiled to herself a little and shrugged. "I don't take well to others speaking of the things they have no idea about. " She paused for a moment before looking down at the book, then her brown eyes meeting blue. "I really left a bruise?" She asked him almost giddy; Tara really has a hatred for that girl.

Jax smiled at her and nodded. "I like a girl that knows how to take care of herself." She forced out a smile because that is all you Tara knew. No one has taken care of her since her mom died. "I need a girl like that someday with the life style I'm going to live." He shrugged and turned to leave you alone. That was it, not another word was spoken until they were released.

Tara picked up her stuff and followed him out of the room. Catching up to him, she wanted to ask him a question. "Why did you get detention, Jackson?"

He turned to her and shrugged not wanting to answer. "I go by Jax." Was all he could say. There was no way he wanted her to know, he had a few choice words with their teacher for only punishing her and not Ima as well.

"I think I like Jackson better." They walked together until they got to the bike. Tara had to walk the short distance to her house like she did every day. She was about to pass him until he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I could give you a lift home?"

Being deathly afraid of riding a motorcycle, Tara shook her head no and kept walking. "I only live a mile away. Thank you though, Jackson." She smiled and gave him a little wave. The entire way home she could hear a Harley in the distance. Once Tara was in the safe confines of her home, she sighed and smiled a little to herself. For the first time she had something to look forward to, all because of Jackson Teller.


	2. You need help there darlin?

**Hey everyone, I'm really excited that people are giving this a chance. To those who reviewed; you completely made my day. So I hope I can get more because that feeling is irreplaceable. I will post at least once a week or try to. Though I get really anxious to write once I have an idea and I have a bunch rolling around so you might see a few updates a week. It all depends on how inspired I am. Okay, enough Lanie talk, here it is. **

When Tara woke up the next day she really tried to ignore the fact that yesterday was a reality. As guilty as she felt for actually hitting someone, Tara really didn't feel all that bad about what happened. She was kind of proud of herself. Of course her dad had taught her how to defend herself but actually having to hit someone just proved to her so much more that she could be independent. Maybe now school would be easier on her. Because as much as she tried not to care what others thought of her, it got hard having to hear it over and over again and just because she got dealt a shit hand of cards. With a groan she rolled out of bed to get ready for the day she had ahead of her.

After she got out of the shower, she changed into what she would typically wear; a t-shirt and jeans but she did spend a little more time on her hair then what was normal for her. Tara was sitting at the table eating her breakfast when her Dad walked up, picking up the orange juice and Advil she had set out for him. He sat across from her and looked at her sternly; she knew that this meant one thing. He just watched her as she continued to eat.

He finally started out, "I went to pick you up yesterday. When you didn't come out I went to the office to see where you were. They informed me that you got detention for hitting someone." Tara could see him gripping the table as he continued. "Would your mom be proud of you if she were here?" She could feel the tears start to surface. "I don't think she would be Tar." He took a drink from his glass as she stood up, grabbed her stuff and left in a hurry. The entire way to school she tried to contain the tears but they kept falling freely.

By the time she got to English, Ima was perfectly quiet but that didn't stop the glare. _If looks could kill.._ She thought to herself. Tara sat down with a tear stained face and looked to her left but there was only an empty desk. The fact that Jax wasn't there really shouldn't have been a surprise, he often skipped class. But disappoint filled her as she tried to even her breathing.

For the rest of class she tried to pay attention but it wasn't working. Most of the day went in a blur. Tara was thankful for her best friend; Anna Lynn always knew just how to make her feel better without pushing to know what was wrong. To ensure that her best friend really was okay, Anna only left her side when she had too. She remembered seeing Jax in the halls. It took one look for her to tell he knew that something was wrong. It was evident that she was upset, he gave her a questioning look but she turned to her best friend and continued to talk aimlessly to her. Tara gave Anna a hug before walking into the detention room. Walking inside she almost stopped in her tracks when she saw Jax already sitting where he was at yesterday. Seeing him turn his head and give her a crooked smile seemed to bring a smile to her own lips added with the raise of her eyebrow.

"Am I going to get the pleasure of seeing you here every day? What did you do anyways?" He didn't give her an answer so she strolled over to the spot next to him and sat down. Neither of them talked for a while but she needed to break the silence. Though he started to talk first. Turning her body towards him, she offered him a smile.

"I saw you earlier… you looked like someone shot your dog. What happened?" He asked her, she noted the curiosity in his voice. He'd have to remain curious.

Tara turned back so she was facing the front of the room again. Now of all times she wished that they had a teacher that actually was in the room during their time here. Not just someone that popped in to check on them. She simply shrugged and turned her head. "It's just been a bad day for me that's all." He started to ask why and she shook her head to stop him from continuing.

"So…uh, what did I miss in English today?" He asked a bit hesitantly. That got a laugh out of Tara and she turned her body back towards his.

"Do you even care about school, Jackson?" She countered back, raising her eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No I'm getting out of here as soon as I legally can. I just wanted to talk to you."

Trying to form her thoughts on what he had just said, she searched his face to see if it gave away anything. When she was about to ask what that meant she noticed a bruise on the side of his face. His hair had almost been able to conceal it. As she felt herself start to fill with worry she pointed with her hand towards the bruised area. "What happened there?"

She knew that it might have had something to do with the club but she wanted to know from him. Her answer was only a likes these are why she didn't trust him or was so unsure of him being around her. It was clear that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. So she let it be anyways the teacher walked in at that moment to tell them that they were free to go. Grabbing her stuff she walked out of the school with Jax trailing behind her. When they reached outside, she saw the cutlass waiting for her. Tara knew what this meant; her Dad wanted to be dropped off somewhere so he could get drunk.

She got inside the car and he Dad started to driving away only to be passed by Jax. Hearing her Dad mumble something about 'dumb bikers' Tara smiled to herself as he pulled out of the school. He told her of the plans of going to go shopping and then she'd take him to Mike's house, one of the friends he got drunk with a lot. After half an hour of shopping for food, she noticed that he barely had enough money to pay for what they had which was barely anything and he only got paid last week. Being aware of where all of that money went she packed the bags into the trunk a little more aggressively than what was needed. Getting in the driver's seat, she started to make her way to Mike's. Her Dad tried to apologize for his behavior from that morning but she stopped him mid-sentence since they had arrived at the house and he was well aware of the fact that he didn't mean a word he said.

Tara got to her own home and pulled up in the driveway. As she made her way up to her door she heard the sound of motorcycles. Turning she saw a few pass by noticing that one of those belonged to Jax. Once inside she dropped off her backpack before going back to grab the grocery bags. She heard him come up behind her but ignored it.

"Do you need any help there darlin'?" He asked her as he walked to where she was at and stood in front of her. Knowing what the inside of her house looked like she shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." She grabbed the bags before turning to look at him. Looking behind him she could see he wasn't alone. Tara gave Opie a smile which was followed by.

"We've established that this hers. Bro, we got to go now." Jax turned to him and gave him a nod before looking at Tara who had already turned to leave.

While she was unpacking and putting everything away she said. "Real convenient that he knows where I live now." Rolling her eyes, she finished up what she was doing before grabbing one of her favorites from the liquor cabinet and went out to do a little homework before she decided to forget the past few days. Drinking was the only thing her Dad ever taught her.


	3. Whatever it is you aren't alone

**You're support means a lot to me, so continue to write reviews, favorite and follow! That makes me only want to write this quicker. Here you go.**

The rest of the week was all blurred together. Nothing good happened and the worst to happen was the way her hangovers were preventing her to intake anything she was being taught. During detention, she refused to talk to Jax and she could tell that he knew there was something off about her. It wasn't like her to get drunk and then go to school, but at this point getting drunk and escaping to school were the best options. It was hard to blame her Dad for drinking so often when she knew that numbing the pain or reality of things was just easier. That is exactly what she felt; numb.

When Friday finally came, she was having an even worse day than the beginning of the week. As soon as Tara woke up she felt wave's nausea from the night before take over. At that moment she planned on staying home. That was seconded when she realized she had nearly slept till noon. She was a good enough student that missing one day surely wouldn't screw much up for her. Noticing that her dad was already gone, she realized that today would be the day to get over all this shit floating around her head.

After taking Advil, she jumped into the shower. Running soaping fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like to grasp long blonde hair instead of her own. Her eyes opened and she sank to the bottom of the bathtub. Tara felt pathetic that she was starting to like Jax Teller because he gave her a little bit of attention. The last thing she needed right now was to fall for some biker that would end up hurting her. The idea of her Mom being around to help her with everything was all she could picture. Knowing that it wasn't possible was what brought the tears.

Tara pulled her hair up into a wet, messy pony tail as she put on her sweatpants and one of her Mom's old shirts. Once in a while she would put on some of the boxed up clothes in hopes that it still smelled like her. The scent has grown almost foreign to her though. As the years go by she finds it harder to remember anything about her Mom. On her way out of her room she picked up and old chest, and carried it back to the living room. Setting it down, she opened the double latches and lifted the lid. Tara sat down in front on the couch with her back pressed against it. Picking up some of the pictures, she went through them one by one. She matched the smile in the photograph she was holding. That was set aside as she rummaged through the chest picking up a necklace; Tara rolled the charm in between her fingers before moving her hands behind her to clasp it around her neck. She bit her lip as she continued to look through the chest.

Pictures, journals, jewelry and an hour later Tara heard a car door slam. Her eyes went to the clock before landing on the pile of her Mom's stuff. She was well aware of the fact her Dad wasn't going to be happy to walk in to see this. It was a known rule that Tara was not to ask or talk about her Mom. Something that seemed unfair to her, but she was never able to push it. Her Dad's eyes found the stuff as she was putting it back into the chest. He walked away, and she heard the familiar chatter of glasses.

"Tara, come here. " He asked her, seemingly calm. She walked into the kitchen and looked at him as he took a drink of what smelled like whiskey. That's when it hit her that he was already drunk.

"Im—"She began but was cut off.

"You know how I feel about seeing that stuff Tara, so why the hell is it all over my living room." She could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"I—" He cut her off again as he looked down and saw that she was wearing the necklace. The necklace, with the flower charm, the one that she never saw her mom not wearing.

"Give me that right now." When she shook her head no, he only got angrier. "Give me the god damn necklace before I rip it off of you."

"Dad, I want it.. It was special to her." She could hear the own weakness in her voice and she tried to cover up with bravery. He could sense that it was coming off her anytime soon. So he threw the glass, making sure it landed about a foot away from her. Her Dad wanted to frighten her. Tara could feel the liquid on her and cuts on her arm from splattered glass. That's when they heard the door. Both of them froze, Tara reached behind her and undid the clasp and let it fall to the floor, not even noticing the tears that were falling. The knocks continued and looked up at her.

"Make them go away. I'll be in my room." He grabbed the bottle of whiskey. As passed the chest he took a swig from the bottle and kicked the stuff around the room. Tara wiped her face and slowly made her way to the door where the knocking hadn't stopped.

She reached out and turned the knob, pulling the door open, and instantly regretted that. In front of her was Jax, who took one look at her and concern swept over his face. Jax took a step closer to her and cupped her cheek. He searched her face of any signs of abuse before finally speaking.

"What the hell happened?"

Looking down at her arm and then into his eyes, she shrugged. "Some of my Mom's china fell. It got me on the way down." She lied easily to him. Jax removed his hand from her face, still concerned he leaned against the side of the house.

"What's been going through that head of yours? You grew really distant and then just weren't there today… I was worried something happened." She knew that he wasn't going to leave without an answer. But it scared her how much he seemed to care about her. Tara didn't know if she liked it.

"Well I'm not yours to worry about Teller." She replied as she turned around and reached for the door. "If you're looking for an easy lay, go elsewhere." Tara knew to assume that about him wasn't right of her. But he was a SAMCRO kid, and the town knew about their behavior. She noted the surprise and hurt on his face as she turned again and went inside. Going to the mess her Dad created, she started to clean her Mom's stuff as the tears rolled down her face. Hearing a knock on the door, she stayed put until she heard the roar of his bike leaving her street. Standing she walked to the door and opened it to find a note awaiting her. Tara read it as she closed the door and slid down the length of it clutching the note in her hand. It was his number and the note said; _If you need anything, call me. Tara, I'll be there. Whatever it is you aren't alone. _


	4. Not today, Jackson

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the kind things you're saying about my story. I die of happiness at each review so keep them coming! This chapter is a little out of my comfort zone because I'm not use to portraying males, especially one as complex as Jax. But I thought I might give him a try so here is the last chapter in Jax's POV. Enjoy! - Lanie**

Jax Teller knew how the town saw him; to everyone he was going to end up just like the rest of the club. That someday he would be the reason people would fear the sound of motorcycles. And they were right, Jax has wanted to apart of the club for as long as he could remember. This life is the only one that he'd ever known; to him it made perfect sense. To hurt people that hurt the club; to make deals that may make or break the club. At this point they wouldn't allow him or Opie into the club yet. Piney, Opie's father and one of the founding members believed that they were too young to get into this life yet. So for now they'd act as prospects. That alone brought joy to some of the members, Tig Trager especially.

Jax wanted out of school that could start his life as a mechanic at Teller and Marrow, that way he could do the dirty work that came along with a prospect. This often caused fights with his Mother. Knowing that her son wasn't going to make it to his senior year, Gemma Teller-Marrow finally made a deal with him. Legally he could stop going to school after his sixteenth birthday so she promised if he made it until then she wouldn't make him go to school as long as he got his GED before he was eighteen. It was the best thing for all of them, that way Gemma knew no girl would stick their claws into her son and he'd be under the protection of the club.

It was only a few weeks until his birthday yet he had started looking forward to school for at least one class. That's when he gets to see _her._ Kissing his mom's cheek, he got up from the table and told her and his step-dad Clay bye. Jax got on his bike and made his way to the school. Once he parked next to Opie, he gave his friend a hug before they made their way inside.

"Did you hear that there's going to be retaliation Friday night?" Opie asked him quiet enough that they were the only people that could hear the conversation.

Jax shook his head not knowing about it. "On us? Or is SAMCRO going after someone?"

"I heard something happened with Luann and Otto's pissed, bro."

"Fuck that's not gonna be good. I don't see why they don't tell us this shit." He sounded almost annoyed with the club.

"I guess the old men don't want us in too deep. Don't worry, the club is ours soon enough." He said as the bell rang, that was true. No one could take this club from them. Giving him a nod they walked their separate ways.

When he got into his English class he sat in his normal spot and soon followed Tara, except she didn't look so well. She let her books drop to her desk, she slightly cringed at the sound it brought, sitting down she rubbed her temples and squinted, seeming to be in her own world. Jax smirked to himself; he figured that detention today would be fun. Because it was clear to him that she was nursing a hangover. His day seemed to last forever, probably because he was anxious to get in to see her again so he could tease her.

When the time finally came to see her, he walked into the room to see her already deep into her homework. Not giving a shit about his homework he sat down and turned to her, trying to grab her attention.

"Hey Tara." He said lightly, still not getting anything from her.

"Not today, Jackson." She replied dryly, not even turning in his direction.

After he got out of there, not receiving another word from her, he headed straight to the club house. There was a meeting and him and Opie were told that they needed to sit in on it. Once arriving they heard all about how the niners almost got Luann. With that they needed to be shown not to mess with the SAMCRO family. They created a plan of action. Both Opie and Jax were told to be on standby with the van nearby in case they needed a distraction. They both agreed, happy that they might get to see action Friday.

When they all were walking out, Tig threw his arm over Jax's shoulder. "Looks like you might get to see what a real fight looks like."

Jax rolled his eyes and shoved him away. "I see 'em in the clubhouse every time you fuck over some chick." He retorted which also earned him a shove.

"Enough boys." They heard the sarcasm dripping from Gemma's mouth.

"Sorry mom." He smiled and kissed her cheek before deciding it was time to go home. "Later"

He drove around for a while and passed Tara's house once. He wondered if he should check in on her. She seemed so different today not like herself. Jax didn't really know what it was about her that has him like this. Of course she was beautiful but she wasn't like the rest of the girls the club was around. She didn't fit the crow eater bill and that might just be way he was attracted to her. That and she knows how to throw a punch. Deciding against it he went home and fell asleep in no time.

The next day was quiet similar to the day before. Tara didn't talk to him; she only gave him a sad look. He knew not push anything with her but he knew that if she was hung over and ignoring him tomorrow, he'd press the issue at hand. Except wasn't drunk, she didn't turn up at school that day. Jax knew it was stupid to worry her today, when he needed to be prepared for tonight. He ditched school with Opie after first period and hung out at the club house waiting for their night to begin.

The two friends were sitting in the black van, Jax the driver and Opie sitting in the passenger seat. They were bored out of their minds, hoping that they'll get a call any minute. When they did get the call it wasn't good, one of the guys got shot, so Jax quickly drove the couple miles from their stakeout spot. They noticed the niners were gone by the time they got there much to their dismay. But they quickly helped a shot Chibs into the van, and Jax told them he'd ride the bike back to the clubhouse. He had a stop in mind anyways.

Telling them he'd meet them at their, he took off towards Tara's house. He had planned this earlier so in the pocket of his cut there was a note in case she didn't answer the door. When he walked up to the front door, he heard a smash. Quickly he knocked on the door, his thoughts turning bad. He heard nothing before he heard another noise that was followed by a slam. That's when the door opened, to show a shaken up Tara. He saw her arm and he stepped forward, cupping her cheek with his hand, he was concerned something really bad just happened to her.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was alert and worried.

He watched her look down at her arm and then into his eyes, she shrugged. "Some of my Mom's china fell. It got me on the way down." Not really believing that was the truth, he dropped his hand and leaned against her house.

"What's been going through that head of yours? You grew really distant and then just weren't there today… I was worried something happened." Jax asked the concern evident in his face and voice.

"Well I'm not yours to worry about Teller." He was about to speak again when she continued. "If you're looking for an easy lay, go elsewhere." With that, Jax let her turn to leave. If that's what she thought this was about he'd prove otherwise. He didn't even know what he wanted but making sure she was okay was a priority to him. Grabbing the note, he placed it on the ground and knocked on the door once before turning to leave. Getting on Chibs' bike he rode to the clubhouse. It was going to be a long night.


	5. You've had me worried

**This is my favorite chapter so far! I figured you'd need something lighter after the past couple of chapters so here it is! All of the reviews, favorites, and follow I have receiving truly mean so much to me. I am really glad that you're all enjoying the build up between them. Keep continuing to give me feed back. -Lanie :D**

Not sure how her Dad was going to react, Tara spent the rest of the night in her room with the door locked. Then the next day she only left her room when it was necessary for her to do so. Only when she heard the front door slam followed my screeching of tires did she let out a breath of relief. Yelling was something that she had grown accustom to in her home, the violence that she had witnessed last night was not. In the back of her mind she wanted to call Jax so she didn't have to be alone and scared. After her behavior she was uncertain on how to begin to have that conversation with him. Grabbing her book for English, she curled up on the couch, and read about the mystery that was Gatsby.

The ring of the phone was what eventually woke Tara up. She let out a groan as she stood up to find the phone. As she answered the phone she looked up at the clock she noted it was after midnight. "Hello?" She yawned into the phone.

"Tara, I have someone that wants to speak with you." Tara rolled her eyes at the sound of the too familiar voice.

"Give him the phone, Darrell." She heard shuffling and hushed voices. "Dad…Are you there?

"Mmm yeah, I'm ready to come home." He slurred out.

Tara walked to the front window and peered out it. The cutlass was still gone. "But Da—"

"Just get here honey, I'm tired." With that the line went dead.

Tara paced around the room for several minutes. She didn't know how he expected her to get him. The bar was all the way across town. It would take her forever to get to him and then he'd be grumpy. "This is why you don't take the car Dad!" She yelled to the empty room. Tara had one option but it's the one thing she really didn't want to do. Looking down at the phone in her hand, she made her way back to her room and grabbed the note that she had read over and over. Dialing the numbers she listened to the ringing. She hoped that it wasn't too late and that he was the one to answer the phone.

"Hello." She heard the groggy voice answer.

"Uh, Hi Jackson…it's Tara.." She stuttered out.

"Tara is something wrong? It's late." His voiced sounded almost alarmed.

"Oh no, I'm fine… I kind of need a favor though." Tara spoke, smiling to herself.

"What do you need darlin'? He asked her, the curiosity evident in his voice. She could imagine him siting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"I need a ride to a bar." She told him, giggling at how that sounded.

"Holy shit, please tell me this is to get your Dad. You don't need to be drinking anymore."

"Yeah and he took the—wait how the hell did you know about me drinking?" She asked in alarm, she didn't go to school smelling like alcohol did she?

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. I know a hangover when I see one. I'll be at your house in 10."

Tara looked down and realized that she needed to get changed, Jax was not about to see her in her sweatpants. Pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt, she heard the Harley before he knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry I woke you."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. I did tell you that you could call me whenever." He nodded his head towards the bike and she smiled and closed the door behind her. Then followed him, once she got to the bike she realized that she was going to have to ride it. Anxiety started to overcome her and she started to walk away from him.

"You know what… I can walk, you should go home." Tara felt his hand grab her arm and turn her back to him.

"It's not safe for you to walk somewhere this late." He looked panicked at the thought of her being alone on the streets. She knew he was right. Unexpected things always happened in Charming, mostly at the hands of SAMCRO. He picked up the helmet and put it on her, fastening the strap. He smirked at her. "Climb on."

Giving Jax a scared look, she swung her leg over the other side of the bike and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Embarrassed by her grip she loosened her arms only to have him turn his head to the side and say. "You might want to back to your original way." Doing as she was told, she swallowed the lump in her throat as he started the bike.

Jax started off towards the bar, and her arms only tightened around him. Soon enough the anxiety started to vanish as she realized how thrilling it was to be on the back of a bike, of his bike. Once she started to relax she rested her head on his shoulder. Tara felt childish for feeling so scared by this. The adrenaline that she got from this ride was like nothing she had yet to experience. By the time he pulls into the parking lot, she's laughing much to his joy. Her enjoying this would make things easier for him in the long run. When he came to a stop and cut the engine, she got off the bike and gave him the biggest smile. Taking off the helmet, she handed it to him before heading inside. Nothing would ever erase how she looked in that moment, flushed cheeks and happy.

Stepping inside she looked around until she spotted the one that belonged to her. He was chatting up the bartender; to Tara it looked like he was trying to get more to drink. Not even that could screw up her mood. A few of the other regular attenders called out to Tara. One that had always been grabby reached for her arm to pull her into a hug which earned him an elbow to the ribs. She heard him laughing before yelling over to her Dad.

"You've got a feisty one here, Knowles." He then went back to his drink.

When she came up to her Dad, she leaned over the bar and gave the bartender a kiss on the cheek. "Darrell." She said affectionately, the two of them had many late nights dealing with her Dad. He was like family in her eyes. Being handed the keys, Tara gave him a smile and mouthed 'Thanks.' Taking her Dad by the arm, she helped him stumble his way out. At least tonight he could carry his own weight. Getting her Dad inside, she made sure that his seat belt was on before closing his door. Looking over she noticed that Jax was leaning against his bike, waiting for her. She smiled to herself before walking over to get into the driver's seat.

Tara thought that she was a good driver but now was definitely not the time to screw up. She pulled away from out of the parking lot, talking absent mindedly to her Dad. As she looked in the rear view mirror she could see Jax pulling out behind her. He had done so much for her tonight; he didn't to be following her. In their driveway, her Dad started to climb out of the car so she ran over to help him and get him inside. She turned to Jax who had pulled up behind them, and knew he'd be waiting.

"What's he doing here?" Her Dad asked, most people wouldn't have been able to understand his slurring.

"Let's get you to bed, Dad it's late." She told him as she pulled the door open. He made it as far as the couch before sitting down. Tara took one look at him and turned to go back to the blonde awaiting her.

She walked over to where he was leaned up against his bike and stood between his legs. "You didn't have to wait for me and then follow me home."

What he did next caused her heart to leap into her throat. Jax reached over and cupped her cheek much like the day before, but this wasn't out of a worrying instinct. "You've had me worried. I just wanted to make sure that you really are okay."

"Jackson…I didn't mean what I said last night. I just don't see why you care." She told him, trying to look away.

The hand on her face turned her head back, so he could look into her eyes. "There's something about you that I can't seem to shake. Not since you hit Ima. That was hot." He gave her a dangerous smirk. Hearing that she decided that was where she needed to end the conversation. Tara leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his cheek, barely kissing the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away she could see Jax give her a hungry look and before he could think to pull her back, she started back to her house. Turning before she reached the door, she smiled at him and said, "Night Jackson Teller."

Once inside she pressed herself against the door, it took a few minutes before the sound of the Harley was gone and a few more minutes for her to get the strength to walk away from the door. She got to the couch and picked up the blanket and covered her Dad with it. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she whispered, "Night Daddy."

As she walked away he heard her move around and grumbled out. "Love you baby girl" Tara turned and looked at him. He may not be perfect by any means. But she loved her father. Deciding that it was a successful night she retreated to her room. Where she lay down, and smiled at the thought of Jax, the thought of all the possibilities between them.


	6. I've heard those words before

**Let me start by saying that I reached 20 reviews and I am floored. I never thought that this would turn into something so many of you are enjoying. Thank you so much for reviewing/Following/Favorite or even just reading! I look forward to reading your reviews. If you have questions, I'd love to answer them. Special thanks to: Tigermusic and mellymel22. The two of you are always reviewing and it means so much. Now, let's have a happy chapter shall we? -Lanie xx**

After that night things quickly changed between the two. Neither of them had two go to detention, so they both went out of their way to see each other in the hallways and after school. If her Dad wasn't waiting in the cutlass, she would climb on the back of his bike and he would give her a ride home. Some of the time he'd go out of the way, just so he could enjoy the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. To the both of them, it felt so natural being together even if they were just friends.

Her Dad was starting to question why Jax Teller was around so often and she always tried to change the subject. Tara knew that her Dad wouldn't be approving of them hanging out, so she decided that until something happened between them that he didn't need to know. Much to Tara's surprise, Jax had told her the same thing about his Mom. But then again she heard that she can be very protective over him and likes to try and dictate who he's around. Jax and Tara knew they'd have to cross that bridge when and if they came across it. At this point, dating hadn't even been brought up, they weren't content with how they were.

On this day in particular, neither of them wanted to end their time so soon so she asked him inside. It's been a week since the accident with her Dad and things in the Knowles home was looking a little brighter. She also started to make sure that of her Dad's junk went to one room so the rest of the house wouldn't be such a mess.

"You really want me to come in?" Jax raised his eyebrow.

"I mean… if you want to, my Dad isn't here." She shrugged, though she wanted him to come.

"I'll come in. Your Dad doesn't have a gun does he?"

"If he comes home, you'll shove you in a closet, I'll protect you." Tara teased before moving from her place between his legs.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied as he followed her up to the house.

Tara unlocked the door and pushed the door open, motioning for Jax to go ahead. She was nervous having him be inside, she didn't like bringing people here. Most of the bad memories she has have happened in this house, the others were in the hospital and the cemetery. A small smile found her lips when she looked to see Jax, looking around her home. He wanted to know about her.

"Want the short tour?" She asked him, trying to fight the giggling.

"You told me that you spend most of your time in your room. That's the only place I'm interested in." He smirked at her.

"Full tour of the house it is." She threw a playful glare in his direction before grabbing his hand.

She noticed him look down at their hands before, his hand relaxed into her own. Tara started to walk around the house, pointing out the obvious rooms. She stopped in front of the last room, and turned and leaned up against the door, looking up at him. Seeing Jax smile at her, she let out a sigh.

"You're the first person that I've had in my house since my mom died…" She said softly as she realized that.

Jax's arms wound around her, his head resting on the top of hers. "Do you want to talk about her?"

Tara shook her head. "Not today, Jackson."

"I've heard those words before." He moved his head to look at her, looking into her brown eyes. "Don't pull away from me this time." He whispered, pressing his lips against her head.

Tara pushed him away from her gently so she could turn to open her door. She stepped inside and knew that her room represented her fairly well. Over the years her Dad has built shelving for all of her books, her walls were a pale grey with her queen bed pushed to one side. On the wall that didn't have shelving there was canvas art along with a cork board that held pictures of her Mom and stuff of importance. She turned to see him, taking in the sight of her room.

"Can I just say I'm not all that surprised?" He nodded to the wall of books.

"Reading offers an escape." Tara shrugged.

He looked at some of the books and pulled one out, all she could tell was it was one of the medical books she owned. "Not really what I pictured you reading."

"I like the idea of being a doctor someday." She whispered.

Tara watched as he put the book back and sit down on the edge of her bed. He patted the spot beside him, so she went and sat down beside him. She looked over and her smile was met by one of Jax's. An hour later they were sitting against the wall side by side, talking. She was starting to get to know Jax as himself rather than as the biker. She's discovered that not only does he love bikes, he also loves old cars. That he's truly smart but just doesn't want to go to school. Tara learned that Opie was his only friend and they've been friends forever. Him talking about some of this makes her realize that he's started to trust her, that he wants her to know him.

Thinking about how she was making progress with him was interrupted when she felt his fingers run up her thighs. Tara let out a squeal as she continued his ministrations. It seemed that Jax remembered her telling him where she was ticklish. Her noises turned into laughter and screams of protest but he kept on tickling her until she was panting and breathless. When she felt it stop she threw her arm in the direction of his chest, hoping to hit him and curled into ball. Tara only heard Jax's infectious laugh.

"I hate you. I never should have told you where I was ticklish." She told him once she started breathing normally.

"I wish I was sorry." He said, turning her so she facing him.

"Liar." Tara accused.

He moved and lay beside her so their faces even to the other. "Maybe so."

He started to lean in to kiss her, but her stomach rumbled and she let out of a laugh at the noise. Jax shook his head before sitting up on the edge of her bed. Tara followed suit.

"I guess we need to feed you." Jax stated.

"Are you hungry? I can cook. I have stuff for spaghetti…I think." She made face and shrugged.

"Lead the way."

Tara got up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, she looked hastily to the wall and sighed a breath of relief that she did in did clean up the mess that had been created. She watched as Jax took a look at the hutch, her gaze followed. Tara hoped that he wouldn't realize that there aren't any pieces from the china missing. She turned back to the pantry and started grabbing what she needed. When she was filling up the pan with water, she didn't realize Jax leaned down to grab something. She poured the sauce into another pan when saw Jax dangling a necklace out.

"Missing something?" He asked.

"Um, no. It was my mothers." She told him as she felt he moved behind her and clasp it around her neck. "I can't wear it…" Tara pulled it off of her and put it on the counter.

"Why can't you?" Jax looked at her, tilting his head to one side.

"My Dad threw a glass at me last time I was wearing it." She turned back to the pan only to have Jax turn her back to him just as quickly. Tara felt his eyes searching her own.

"Does he hurt you?" He asked the anger rising in him.

"NO!" She yelled a little too quickly. "He threw it like a foot away from me. I mean he yells but he wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you sure? Why would he do this?" The anger was still clear in his voice but she put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, my Dad drinks a lot but he wouldn't hurt me. Sometimes things are really good and he can go weeks without drinking. I'm the reason he drinks." She told him trying to hold back the tears.

"Why would you thi—"

"Because it's true, I look like her. He had to raise me without her." She told him with harshness to her voice.

Tara turned before he could see the tears fall from her face. She poured the noodles into the boiling water and sniffled. She tensed when Jax wrapped his arms around her from behind. When she felt him place a kiss against her head, she relaxed against him. He didn't speak but just let her calm down from what happened. She turned off of the stove when the pasta was done. Tara wasn't going to let this ruin their day. She turned around in Jax's arms and smiled at him

"You're birthday is in a couple of days…What do you want?" She asked him, all she got was an eye roll and him tightening his arms around her.


	7. My wish is already coming true

**As always you guys are amazing. This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, I like playful Jax and Tara. Anyways if you have ideas on what you'd like to see in a chapter let me know, because I plan to continue this until she leaves for San Deigo so I've got about three years to cover. I had no idea if Jax had a set birthday but I've decided to put it in December. There you go, enjoy. -Lanie xx**

Tara grew frustrated with Jax over the next few days. With his birthday quickly approaching she wanted to buy him something that he'd like but every time she would ask him he'd give her a smart ass answer. And some of the answers she received earned him a slap across the chest.

There was also the fact that she didn't have much money to spend. Just what was left from her savings, which would only have money again once summer hit. It's why she believed that he had refused to give her real ideas. Tara made the mistake in telling him that her Dad spent most of their money on alcohol. That wasn't going to stop her though. Tara was very determined to find something he liked. She wanted Jax to see how much she cared about him. And what is better than a meaningful birthday present?

As the day finally came, Tara still hadn't found the gift she wanted yet. But she knew that she still had a little bit of time. She poked her head into her Dad's room to let him know that she would be taking the cutlass for a few hours. There was some grumbling of protest but she knew he wouldn't fight her on it.

Grabbing the list of what she needed, she first headed to the store. Tara wanted to make him cupcakes, that way if she really didn't find anything; he'd have those to eat. After buying ingredients she walked around other stores hoping to spark her interest.

The more time she went looking the less she actually believed that she'd find something for him. After all Tara really had a lot to learn about him still. Right as she was about to walk out of the store, she saw it. It was going to be perfect; she just hoped he liked it as much as she did. When she walked out of the store with bag in hand, Tara seemed happier than she had been earlier. She was almost skipping to the car.

Back at her house she started on the chocolate cupcakes, those brought up questions from her Dad. Well her good mood in general was questioned by him. Tara figured he wasn't used to her dancing around the kitchen when she cooked. She just pushed him out the door and into the car with one of his friends, that way he didn't try driving home drunk.

When she closed the front door she heard the phone ring, picking it up she hit the answer button.

"Hello." She answered.

"Tara, hey." Jax said, and she should almost see his smile.

"Birthday boy! Happy birthday!" She told him excitedly.

"Not you to." A groan came from the other end of the phone.

"Shh, it's your day, get used to it." She put the cupcakes into the oven.

"Whatever. I've gotta tell you something." He told her.

"Okay shoot." She said, growing more attentive to the conversation.

"I can't come over like originally planned. The club is throwing a party." He told her as if it was nothing.

"Oh… Okay… Well you go have fun tonight and we'll celebrate tomorrow." She tried to contain the hurt.

"You could come?" Jax told her simply.

Tara let out a sigh. She knew that she would be an outsider if she decided to go. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're probably right. Gemma would probably eat you alive and that's not to mention the rest of the club."

"That was my point. It's not really my scene."

"It will be if you hang around" He said softly.

"Time will tell. So tomorrow?" Tara asked.

Yeah, tomorrow." He said hanging up.

Tara put the phone down and tried not to sulk. She looked over at the present and let out a sigh. At least she would get to give it to him tomorrow. She knew how much the club meant to him so she tried not to be too upset. The two of them were only friends. There was nothing more to it. But she wanted there to be. Tara didn't know if she could trust herself enough to fall for him though.

To distract herself, she wrapped his present. She took her time on it and tried to make it look perfect. Tara always liked to wrap gifts, through the years she's just gotten better. By the time that was finished she had to pull the cupcakes out. After letting them cool off

She spent the rest of her night, reading and eating some of the extra cupcakes she made and drinking. Not even to make her drunk but just enough. She figured that would lighten up her night. Part of her wished that her Dad was home so she'd have someone to talk to. At about 9:30 she decided to call her best friend Anna.

"Anna speaking" The friend laughed.

"Banana, I'm so bored." She whined to her friend.

"Where's your _booooy" _She put an emphasis on boy which earned her an eye roll.

"Shh, he isn't my boy Anna! We're friends." Tara replied in honesty.

"You'll be together before you know it. And you want it to happen. You like him!" Anna said, too excitedly.

"If that's what you want to believe. Now, tell me about this boy." She changed subjects.

The two continued to talk and she was happy it was about different things. Tara was giggling and happy when she heard a knock on her window. She looked over at the clock and it was past 10 now. It took a lot for Tara to be afraid but with Anna telling her she was going to get kidnapped and die, she was a bit reluctant to go to the window.

"Tell Dad I love him. Also you can have whatever you want from my room." She told her, giggling and rolling her eyes.

She moved her curtains to the side and her face broke out in a smile. Pushing her window open, she spoke into the phone. "Not going to die tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone as Jax climbed effortlessly into the room. Tara closed the window and laughed. She didn't see why he was here or why he didn't use the front door. But she was happy to see him, really happy. That might have something to do with the fact she was drinking though.

"Jackson, why aren't you at your party? And why did you just climb through my window?" She put her hands on her hips and tried to be intimating.

"Someone's been drinking again." He kissed her head before walking over to her bed and sitting down. "I love them all but I'd much rather be here with you and the cutlass was in the driveway, though I'd guess he isn't here."

"No, he isn't. I'm glad you're here. Hold on, stay." She told him before going out of her room. She grabbed one cupcake and a candle and his gift before making her way to her room. Jax raised his eyebrow but laughed.

"I was hoping you'd give up. I didn't want anything."

"Too late I can't take it back." She smiled.

"You made cupcakes. Filled with poison?" Jax laughed.

"Maybe weed if you're lucky." She rolled her eyes and asked, "Can I have your lighter?" She watched him shake his head. "Please, let me light your candle." Tara whined.

He took the stuff from her hands and set them aside on her night table before pulling her to him on the bed. She let out a squeal of surprise and she was laid beside him, her upper body laid on his chest.

"Your cupcake though." She protested.

"Just spend a little time with me and give yourself time to sober up." Jax told her, wrapping her arms around him.

She smiled at up at him. "I'm not drunk."

"Tara I can smell the alcohol on your breath." He raised his eyebrow.

"It was one drink! I can walk in a straight line if you want me too." Tara giggled.

That got a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Just stay like this for a while."

Tara nodded her head and laid her head down. If he wanted to hold her, she would gladly let him. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. But neither seems to mind. Turning to look at him, he was already intently watching her. Tara moved her hand so she could run it through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Jax asked in a whisper not wanting to disrupt the peace.

The last thing she wanted to tell him was what she was really thinking. About how all she wanted was to kiss him, cuddle and be his girlfriend. After all, those thoughts were all new to her. Tara thought that they might have come from her conversation with Anna. Jax ran his hand across her cheek to bring her back to reality.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you left to come here." She asked softly.

"You're here, the croweaters are there." Jax smiled at her.

"A what?" Her brow furrowed.

That term sounded familiar but she didn't know exactly what it meant. Though she knew if she guessed her answer would probably be correct.

"Basically they're club sluts. They know that they just get used for the all guys enjoyment." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Tara started to wonder if that's what he was going to want from her. She knew the type of people that hung out there and she wasn't like that. "Have you ever—"

"Let's not worry about who I may or may not of slept with." He interrupted knowing what she was thinking.

Tara knew that he probably slept around quite often. She knew that there were girls that they went to school with that would throw themselves at him and Opie. It's tough to imagine them passing all of them up.

She saw Jax eyeing his gift before speaking. "I'm curious now."

Tara smiled at him shyly as she handed him the wrapped gift. She really hoped that he would like it. Tara watched as Jax started to open it. He looked at the box before looking up and smiling at her. Right then she knew he liked it. The gift was a model of a Harley-Davidson Dyna-Glide, a motorcycle. The model that she quickly was taught that was his.

"It's my bike." He at stated.

"The first bike I ever rode." Tara shrugged.

"This will have a special place in my room."

"The place I have yet to see." She hinted.

"After we figure out if Gemma is going to kill you or not." Jax grinned.

"Well that better be soon or my imagination will run wild." She joked back.

"I promise, I like you more than the half-naked woman posted around my room." She could tell that he was only halfway joking this time.

"At least clean the place up before bringing me in there." Tara told him.

"Don't want to see my boxers, Knowles?" Jax raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe that's not how I want to see them?"

"You can't say things like that and not mean them." He practically growled.

"And why would it matter, friend of mine?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Friend or not I wouldn't turn down sex."

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned over and grabbed the cupcake. "Lighter." She asked with her hand out.

They switched, he took the cupcake and she grabbed the lighter. After he gave her a brief lesson on how to use one, she light the candle in the cupcake. Tara sang to him and told him to make a wish. He blew out the candle before swiping some of the frosting and putting it on her nose. He laughed as he did so and took a bite after removing the candle.

"I hope you wished for something good." She whispered.

He smiled at her before looking over at the clock on her wall. "Shit, Gemma is going to be pissed."

Tara frowned knowing that he needed to leave, it was almost midnight. Plus he did sneak away from his own party. She handed him his stuff and walked him to the door. There was no need to climb through the window; her Dad still hadn't come home. Jax walked out of the door before turning to look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." He smiled at her as he leaned against the open door frame.

Tara leaned up and kissed him softly. When she pulled away she looked down as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Happy birthday Jackson." She told him, with a soft smile.

She watched as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back to him, his mouth against hers but this time he kissed her with need. Her body was pressed against his, his lips moved roughly. She felt Jax's hand grip on her hair loosen and soon his lips were soft against hers. With that he pulled away and smirked.

"My wish is already coming true." With that he turned around and walked to the bike.

Tara stood with the door open, breathless, her chest rising and falling. Once he was gone she closed the door and hoped that there would be a lot more of that in her future.


	8. All that for nothing?

**You all are so incredible! Also, I haven't been watching season 6 but going into the tags on tumblr, so I am happy if this provides you a little bit of happy Jax and Tara. I think it's needed right now. I've outlined the next 10 chapters and I think that there are some really good ones coming up. Offically dating before chapter twenty maybe? ;) Make sure to review, I love hearing your responses! -Lanie xx**

"I'm thinking I'm going to kiss you again." Jax winked when she turned in his direction.

"I don't think I'd stop you." She smiled up at him.

The two of them were in the Knowles living room. Since the first time they were there together, they spent most of the time there. It was the easiest place for them to be undisturbed. Tara was on the floor with her back against the couch while Jax was sitting on the couch.

Tara turned back to the work that was covering the coffee table in her living room. With Christmas break quickly approaching she knew that she needed to study for their finals. With Jax being with her; it was becoming a difficult task to complete. One of them cared about their grades while the other couldn't care less.

"You aren't going to let me right now though are you?"

"Do some homework or study Jackson." She replied.

"What's the point?" He asked in return.

"Do you really not want to graduate ever?" She put her pencil down and looked at him.

"No…I don't think I'm going back after break." Jax shrugged.

"You know you'll never leave here if you don't." She told him.

"I don't want to…Charming is my home, where my family is."

She ignored that, his sense of family was stronger than hers. Jax was surrounded by people that loved him. That made Charming home. Tara didn't have a reason to stay here, he did.

"Don't you want to learn to be something more than a mechanic?" She asked softly.

"No. I've liked being able to fix my bike. I'm good with my hands." Jax shrugged again.

"So you're just dropping out like that?" Tara tilted her head to one side.  
"Yes, I am. I want to be at the shop."

"Well can you at least pretend to do something? I do want to pass my finals."

With that she tossed him the book they were reading for English.

"Tara are you upset that I'm dropping out?" He asked.

"I just think you're better than that…" Tara shrugged.

"I've never had people that really believe in me before. That wants me to succeed." He looked at her disbelieving.

"I'm sure that Gemma believes in you. From what I've heard, we're your biggest fans."

She turned back to her work, and thought about that. Gemma seemed to love her son very much, seemed to want things to go her way. Tara was starting to worry that she wouldn't be enough to please Gemma and if she couldn't do that, Jax clearly couldn't stay right?

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll get a headache." Jax interrupted her thoughts.

"I already do" She picks up some of the papers. "This hurts my head."

"Snack break?" He asked.

"If there's food…" She looked at him uncertainly before putting the paper back down.

"Does that happen a lot?" He looked down at her curiously.

"Uh yeah, it's almost shopping day though. Do you want a break because I don't know if I can fit one in."

"Yeah, I can't read much more of that shit. I'll take a break you work."

Tara nodded her response and started to work on some problem when she felt Jax move his hands to her shoulders and gently started to massage the tight muscles.

"Mmm" She mumbled appreciatively.

"Are you always this tense?" He asked as his hands worked on her shoulders.

She nodded as she started to relax more as he continued. She worked while he continued what he was doing. As Jax worked out a knot, she let out a sigh.

"You really are good with your hands." She whispered.

"I'll just have to keep showing you that."

Both of them looked towards the door as they heard a car pull up. Tara's eyes widened when she heard the door slam. Jax went to stand up but she reached for his arm and shook her head no.

"Just go back to your reading. It'll be fine." She told him as she turned back to her math homework.

The door was unlocked and soon her Dad was entering the room. He almost passed the living room before moving back a step and looking at the two. Clearing his voice, Tara looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi Dad! I hope it is okay, that Jax is over doing some homework. He needed help understanding the boo—"

"Yeah that's fine, Tare. Darrell is coming over for dinner. Chinese sound good?" He asked before retreating towards his room.

"Yep." She called before he made it to the room.

Jax let out a breath and visibly relaxed against the couch. Tara didn't know why Jax seemed so afraid of him, Jax had plenty of people who could put a hit on him if he tried anything. The girl hit his leg and let out a laugh.

"You weren't under attack." Tara shifted to face him. "No need to worry."

"That's the first time I've been here at the same time as him. He could have thrown me out." He shrugged.

"He's sober, you're on the couch and I'm on the floor. No reason to be scared."

"No guns in this house? Maybe in his room?" He asked, teasingly.

"Loads of them." She rolled her eyes. "No, he doesn't believe in guns." She smiled knowing Jax is the opposite. Most people believed that SAMCRO were in the gun trade but Tara knew that Jax couldn't confirm or deny that for her.

"Two different worlds are colliding." Jax chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Wanna stay for this dinner?" Tara asked.

"Would you're Dad be okay with that?"

"Uh, hold on." She got up and stretched before making her way to his room.

Tara knocked on her Dad's door. She opened it and walked in. Her Dad was ruffling through drawers that once belonged to her Mom. There was a pang in her heart but she tried her best to ignore it.

"I was wondering if while Darrell and you were catching up if Jax and I could eat in my room?"

"That should be fine, make sure you talk to Darrell a little bit though." He replied not bothering to look over at her.

"Thank you" She closed the door and made her way back to Jax. She sat down in her earlier position and smiled over at him. "If you want to stay, you can. You don't have to though."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Are they going to get drunk?"

"It's always possible. Though Darrell doesn't drink much." She shrugged.

"I'll stay, are they going to grill me?" He asked with a smile. Tara knew that he was joking; they often had to remember that they weren't dating so things weren't so serious like meeting each other's parents.

"We're friends no need for grilling. We can always eat in my room."

"You have a point. Don't want to face them?" Jax teased.

"It's not them that I'm worried about." She winked at him before turning back to her work.

The two teens were still in the living room; after he agreed to stay she tried to explain that he's like family because of how often she has to go to his bar. When there was a knock on the door. Tara got up and opened the door. She smiled at the man; she's grown close to as her Dad walked up behind her.

"Tare it's good to see you outside the bar." Darrell told her in a way that made her roll her eyes. She gave him a hug before moving around her Dad to walk about to Jax.

"Wait a second does Tara have a boy over." He asked with his voice filled with amusement.

Tara groaned and shook her head. She looked over at Jax to see that he was enjoying this. There was a glare shot his way before she looked back over at her Dad and Darrell.

"He's a friend. Now if you don't mind us we are going to go study in my room now." She told them before grabbing her stuff and motioning for Jax to lead the way to her room. As she walked out of the room she barely registered hearing Darrell asking her Dad why Tara was with Jax Teller.

Once she closed the door, she leaned against it and let out a sigh. Hearing his laugh, she looked over to see Jax, already sitting on the bed. The spot that had become his in the short time they've been hanging out. Tara walked over and sat beside him.

"I don't even know his name." Jax looked over at her, realizing the simple fact.

"Dean. Caroline. Tara." She looked down before looking at him with sad eyes. "That's the Knowles family or was."

"You ever gonna properly introduce us?" He asked impassively.

"You ever gonna introduce me to Gemma?" She countered back.

He pulls her down on the bed and hovers over her. Tara looked up at him in shock she was excepting this to happen. Jax gave her that playful look so she knew what to do next. Placing her arms on his chest, she shoves him off of her. Rolling onto her side, seeing that he had done the same.

The two of them stared at each other for a while before Jax leaned in and kissed her. Tara moved her lips against his softly. Jax moved his hand up to her the side of her neck to pull her closer to him. Just as she felt his tongue brush against her lip, she heard her Dad call out that the food was here.

She giggled against his lips and started to pull away. His other arm tightened around her waist as he groaned. Jax kissed her gently once more before letting go of her.

"I'll be right back. "

Tara walked out of her room into the kitchen where Darrell gave her a look but she ignored it. The smile on her face was a dead giveaway but she didn't care. Grabbing the stuff her Dad set aside for her and Jax, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. As she walked back to the room with the food and drinks; she called over her shoulder.

"I'll be here to drive you home if need be."

Pushing her door open, she threw the can of soda at Jax, who earned a squeal of excitement when he caught it. Sitting down on her bed, she placed the food between them.

"Help yourself; Dad likes to order way to much Chinese." She told him, with a smile. Chinese night was one of the Knowles scheduled dinner nights.

"Gladly." He replied, placing a kiss to her forehead before grabbing a fork.

When he did things like that or when they kiss Tara didn't understand what that meant. It was obvious that they were at least attracted to each other. But why hadn't he brought up them being more than friends.

The two almost ate in silence but Tara didn't seem to mind. She felt comfortable with him. Jax leaned over and stole what she was eating. When that happened she moved to his lap, to try and get her box of Chinese back.

"Mine." He growled playfully.

"Liar!" She whined back just as playful.

Jax picked up the fork before offering what was on the fork to her. She took the bite and moaned in delight. He simply laughed at her before handing her back the box. Tara crawled off of his lap and back to where she had been previously.

"I don't know if I even want to eat it anymore." She shrugged and picked up something else.

"All that for nothing?" He shook his head at her antics.

"I could let you win!" She told him, laughing as she took a bite of rice.

The two finished their dinner in a teasing manor before Jax decided it was time to go home. Tara walked him out to his bike to tell him goodbye.

"No more kissing?" She asked him softly.

"I think I might be able to fit one more in." He leaned over and kissed her gently before winking. "See you tomorrow, I promise we'll study."

With that he rode away from her house. Once she was inside the house, she smiled at her Dad and Darrell. Sitting on the recliner she curled up and watched whatever they were watching. One of these days she was going to have to figure out what all of the kissing they were doing meant. Tara didn't know if he wanted more and that scared her.


	9. Quick Opie, I've got her

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took this long to post a new chapter. I've had a busy weekend. Also make sure that you're reviewing that always makes me want to get the chapters out quicker. Sorry there isn't more Jax in this one but I wanted to play around more with other aspects of her life. Enjoy! -Lanie x**

Saturday's were one of the most normal days for the Knowles family. Her Dad would write a grocery list while she slept in. Once he was ready for work, she'd get in the cutlass and drive him to work so she could go shopping.

Tara kissed her Dad's cheek as he left the car and took off towards the store. She sang along to the radio and realized that how much happier she had been lately. Being around a boy did wonders for a girl.

When she got to the store she grabbed a cart and started going down the aisles. She grabbed a can of soup and when she looked up, she saw Gemma Teller-Marrow staring at her. By now Tara figured she had to know who she was. She gave the woman a soft smile before continuing to push the cart around. As she moved around the store she noticed that Gemma wasn't leaving her alone.

Over by the meat she saw Gemma start to move over towards her. Tara didn't want to meet Gemma this way, especially without Jax. Right before she walked up to her, Anna and her Mom walked up to Tara.

"Tara, honey! It's been a while since I've seen you." She said giving her a quick hug.

Anna snickered. "That's because she spends all her time with a guy now."

Tara caught a glimpse of Gemma's face before shooting Anna a glare. "It has been. I'll need to start spending more time at your house." She gave her a sweet smile.

"You should spend the night one of the nights this week, I wouldn't mind if it was a school night. The two of you are responsible." The girls shared a look before smiling sweetly at Mrs. Lynn.

"That sounds wonderful, I think Tuesday night should work if that's fine with you?" She said softly.

"Of course!" She nodded before looking around. "I'll make sure the house is stalked with your favorites. I need to shop some more now."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm going to shop with Tare, come find me!" She didn't give her time to answer as she grabbed Tara's arm and they started to walk away. "I don't think vodka is going on that list." She laughed.

Tara smiled at her as she pushed the cart. "But dear, that's why we have my house to steal it from."

"Touché" Anna replied and helped grab things on the list. "So how's Jax?" She asked sheepishly.

"There's been a lot of kissing lately." She shrugged.

"How are you two not dating?"

Tara shrugged again. "We haven't talked about feelings."

"But you do like him, right?" She looked at her friend while they were stopped.

She looked around making sure Gemma wasn't lurking still. "More than I'd like to admit."

"Aw, that's so cute Tara!" She squealed.

"Can we drop it now?" She asked and sighed when the girl nodded.

The girls were laughing at someone that passed them. Tara was pushing the cart towards the line when Anna heard her mom call for her. Her friend rolled her eyes and started her way to her mom.

"Later." Anna said before giving her a wave.

"Bye Banana." She replied as she was left alone.

Tara stood in line and as she unpacked the groceries onto the belt. While she was waiting she looked around to see if Gemma was lurking around now that she alone again. She let out a sigh when she realized the coast was clear. The time for her to meet her would come but she didn't want to be alone when it happened.

Finally when her stuff was being packed she had a short conversation with the checker. Tara liked to keep to herself for the most part especially since people typically knew her because of her Dad. She handed over the money and realized that her Dad wouldn't like the little amount he had for drinks. But Tara thought that food was a little more important. She didn't want Jax thinking she wasn't eating.

Tara grabbed the bags and put them into the cart before making her way out to the cutlass. All the possibilities of what she could cook tonight took her thoughts as she pushed the cart. When she looked up to grab her keys she noticed a woman with a hard expression on her face leaning against the car. Tara pulled out the keys and unlocked the trunk and started to grab the bags, hoping she'd walk away.

"So you're the girl my son never leaves. The one with a drunk Daddy." Gemma finally broke the silence.

"Yep, that would be me." She said as she stood up, her face impassive.

Gemma nods and looks her over before replying. "Why don't we meet at the clubhouse." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag. "We could talk while the guys are in their meeting. I'm sure Jax will end up with you after anyways."

"I think I'll pass." She said as she picked up more bags to put in the trunk before giving a look to Gemma. "If Jax wanted us to meet, we would. We will." She promised her in a threatening way.

"You think you're so smart." She laughed. "I'd be careful if I were you." Gemma turned and walked over to her car.

Once Tara was sure that she was gone, she finished loading the car and got in and headed towards home. While she thought about her run in with Gemma. The woman was something she should be afraid of. But she didn't want to be seen as weak, so she would put on a front so no one could tell that she had upset her, if it ever came to that. Tara also decided it was a good idea not to tell Jax about what happened between them.

When she got to the house she noticed two bikes on the side of the road. She instantly smiled when she saw the two leaning against their bikes, talking. Jax looked up and smiled when he saw the cutlass approaching. Parking she hops out of the car and walks to the guys. Tara threw her arm around Opie's shoulder.

"Why are you two stalking out my house?" She asked pushing Opie, and moved away quickly before he could push her back.

Jax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up and swing her around. "Quick Opie, I've got her." He said, holding her tighter as she started to squirm.

"Jackson Teller, let me go!" She laughed as she felt Opie wrap his arm around her head and rub his knuckle across her head. "You're so mean!"

The guys let go of her, and noticed the glares she was giving them. She fixed her hair and smiled at them. "I suggest you leave before I go get the hose."

"We gotta go anyways; I just wanted to see you." Jax said, shrugging and ignoring Opie's laughter.

"Go have fun with your meeting." She smiled at him.

He turned his to look at her and cocked it to the side. "How'd you know?"

Tara shrugged. "It isn't hard to figure out. But go before you're late, I have to get the food in." She waved before turning to head to the car.

Jax gave her one more look before they brought the bikes to life and drove off. She realized then, how much she's grown to love that sound, how much she loves the bike. Grabbing the bags she made her way into the house, knowing she'd see Jax in a few hours.

Tara was putting away the dishes when she heard a knock on the door, looking up at the clock, she smiled. She knew who it was; Jax always came over after meeting with the guys. She went to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Jackson." She moved to the side to allow him entry.

He snorted as he walked into the house. "Are you ever going to call me Jax?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I like being different." She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen, feeling him trailing closely behind him.

She started to move around the kitchen as she resumed unloading the dishwasher. When she moved to put something in the hutch, she looked to see him leaning against the wall, watching her move. Tara raised her eyebrow which earned her a smirk. Whenever he was around, Tara found herself overwhelmed with happiness. With a kicked, she closed the dishwasher and turned to Jax who was yawning.

Tara laughed and shook her head. "Do I bore you that much?" She asked him, teasingly.

"Nah, it's been a long couple of days." Jax explained with a shrug, he wasn't ready to tell her about club business. He didn't know if he could.

"Come on, let's go to the living room."

The two teenagers walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Tara noticed that he sat close to her. Which was the cause of the smile she was giving him.

"You're always smiling, Knowles."

Tara leaned back and put her feet on the coffee table. "You don't give me a reason to be unhappy." She told him as she turned slightly towards him.

He nodded and smiled a little. "That's all I could hope for."

She placed her hand on his face and pushed it to the side. Sometimes she had a hard time wrapping her mind around how things were turning out. There was no doubt in her mind that he shared her feelings. It was just a matter of time before they actually talked about it. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy what she had with him.

Tara shivered and got up from the couch. "I'm going to grab a sweatshirt, I wil—" She saw him pull his off and throw it at her. "I'll still be right back."

When she was in her room, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a ponytail before she picked his sweatshirt back up. She slid it on and snuggled it to her body. Tara took in his scent and would later realize that it was her favorite smell. Walking back to the living room, she looked at the couch to see Jax asleep.

Tara bit her lip and smiled down at him. She took a look at the clock and noticed she had plenty of time before her Dad got home. There was no need to wake him when he looked so peaceful. Though Tara molded her body to his so she could lay beside him. After a while of watching him sleep, she too fell asleep.

Later she rolled over and pulled the sweatshirt closer to her but felt no one against her. Opening her eyes, she pouted when she realized he was gone. On the coffee table, she saw the note. '_I liked waking up to you and couldn't bring myself to wake you. See you Monday.'_

Tara read the noted over again and smiled when she heard keys in the door. Her Dad walked inside and gave her a smile.

"Dinner in the microwave?" He asked her.

She nodded and retreated to her room, taking the phone with her. There was someone she needed to talk to. Anna needed to hear about the rest of her day. Saturday's were slowly becoming her favorite day of the week.


	10. How I feel about you

**Thank you for all the support you guys give me. You're being so patient and I promise we are getting so close to them being together. Just to let you know I didn't like the way I ended the last chapter so I added to it, so go back and read that. As always I would love to get reviews from you! I love your feedback. Enjoy! -Lanie x**

When Tara use to think about friends the only person that ever came to mind was Anna. After all she'd been the one that was by her side after her mom died. She was the person that never judged her for what he father had become. Anna was the one person she knew would always be by her side. Though it seems things are different for her now.

When she thinks of what or who friends are, she she's two new faces. Since getting detention; Tara has become great friends with not only Jax but Opie as well. It was often that the three of them would hang out and joke around. Tara fit in as one of the guys.

It was the first time in a long time that she felt a part of something. The guys always did their best to make her comfortable around them though sometimes they forget she was around and there was a lot of inside stories and jokes that would confuse her.

Today was one of those days. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying her time. The three were hanging out at Opie's house for a change.

"Wait wait…wait…" Tara looked at them disgusted. "You fucked her? That's gross."

Both the guys laughed but Opie just shrugged. "You should see her tits your opinion might change."

"Tomorrow during P.E I'll make sure to look." She rolled her eyes. "Good tits or not she still smells like shit."

"Then there's always Ima…." Jax started to lead on.

Tara glared at him and threw one of the couch pillows at him. "I am walking out of here if we start talking about her." She warned, crossing her arms. "But can we talk about how Maggie's nose is dangerous? She could take out an eye while making out."

Opie looked at her dumbfounded before breaking out laughing. Tara looked over at Jax who was just as amused by what she said.

"That's probably why her ex-boyfriend disappeared." Jax agreed. "Okay, so Opie she's off the list of potential fucks. Don't want to die by nose."

Tara looked at him and started to feel panicked. All she could think about was Jax wanting to still have sex with other girls. Sure, it's not like they were having sex but she thought he liked her. She let out a sigh and realized she had zoned out of their conversation but she heard the end of it.

"Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening to you guys."

Jax shot Opie a look but that didn't seem to stop him from continuing. "I said that Jax has no room to talk because he hasn't been laid in a while." He snickered.

Tara looked over at Jax who grinned sheepishly at her. They shared a brief smile before she turned back to Opie. Though she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he wasn't having sex and it was probably because of her.

"See that explains the way he's been acting." She teased as she earned a laugh for Opie.

They heard another laugh, and Tara turned her head to see Piney, listening to them talk. She was introduced to him earlier that day. He seemed like a wonderful man, someone so unlikely to be in a motorcycle gang or as Jax always corrected her, club.

"Make sure you keep her around Jax. She's a keeper."

"Yes, Sir." Jax nodded.

"I've gotta get going some shits gone down. Keep your phones close boys." He said before turning and making his way out of the house.

Opie disappeared to another room and Tara leaned into Jax's side. He smiled down at her as Opie walked back into the room with a box in his hand. He set it down on the table and opened it and tara saw that there was joints in the box.

They both turn towards her and looked at her questioningly.

"Uh you guys can but I think I'll pass this time." She told them.

The two guys nodded and Opie grabbed a joint and his lighter and lit it taking a drag before handing it over to Jax. Who gave Tara a look to search for approval. He didn't want to cross any boundaries with her.

Tara laughed. "I can't wait to see how you two act when you're high." She winked at Jax, who then brought the joint to his lips.

After they traded it off a few times, Jax offered it to her. "Wanna try?"

She looked at it and took it into her hand. "Just this one time." Tara took a hit before handing it back to him.

"Not bad?" He cocked his head to the side.

She shrugged. "It's not the worst thing ever. Hold on, I want one more hit." Tara said, smiling to herself. She breathed in the smoke before giving Jax a kiss and blowing it into his mouth. "It's better that way." Tara giggled as she watched him blow out the smoke.

Opie took the joint and rolled his eyes at the two. He didn't understand why they weren't together yet. They acted more like a couple than most couples.

By now the guys had smoked the entire joint and were evidently high. Tara was listening to their conversation with great joy.

"Hey, Op! I think you should fuck that one girl." Jax told him seriously.

Opie's face scrunched in confusion. "Which girl?"

"The one with tits." He said like it was the simplest answer.

Opie just laughed and once he started Tara followed suit. Jax was adorable when he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Tara, I got a question." Opie turned and looked at her.

She giggled. "Yes, Opie?"

"Do you like my boy Jax?" He asked her.

"Well..can you keep a secret?" Tara asked him through her laughter and noticed him nod. "Okay, come here." Tara met him halfway and whispered in his ear. "I do but shh, it's a secret."

As much as Tara did like Jax, she wanted to be the one that would tell him. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she'll be telling him how she feels about him in the near future. She can't wait much longer to tell him.

Jax was laughing and looked at the time. "Shit I should probably be getting Tara home." He looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"Probably…Are you okay to drive?" She asked him cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's wearing off. I promise you'll get home safe, Tare." He told her, standing up and turning to look at Opie. "Later bro."

Jax grabbed Tara's hand and smiled at her. "Ready?"

When she nodded, he pulled her towards the door. She pulled her sweatshirt closer to her as she felt the chilly winter air hit her. Jax noticed and pulled his over his head and handed it to her. Tara shook her head. Put he was refusing to put it back on.

"Jax, you'll freeze on the bike!" She said, shoving it back into his hands.

"I'm worried about you freeing on the bike, you stubborn girl." He leaned down and kissed her. "You'll have to warm me up when we get to your house." Jax whispered against her lips.

Tara sighed and pulled away from him and threw the sweatshirt over her own head. Then she walked to the bike and grabbed the helmet that had become hers and put it on. She let him climb on first before she swung her leg over and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Tara heard the roar of the engine and before she knew it they were speeding off. If she was being honest it was these moments she loved the most, being pressed against him on his bike. Nothing was better than that in her mind.

When they pulled into her driveway, they both noticed the cutlass was gone. Tara told him that she didn't know that he was going anywhere. They agreed it was in their best interest if he stayed in case Tara got a call to pick him up.

She led him into the house, and pulled off his sweatshirt and dropped it on the couch. For a minute they were in silence before she turned to look up at him.

"I am so cold!" She told him.

"I told you that you'd need to warm me up." He winked.

"Can I get warm first?" She asked.

"Yeah, go changed I'll still be here when you get back." He said as he picked up his sweatshirt from the arm rest and pulled it over his head.

"How about you pick a movie to watch and set it up while I get changed. We can eat whatever is here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I can pick whatever I want?" Jax asked, amused.

"I'm good with anything you pick out." Tara told him before turning away.

Tara went to her room and undressed before pulling on her sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her throw blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair, she turned the knob and opened her door, to walk back out.

She walked to the living room to see that he put Pulp Fiction in the VCR. A laugh escaped her throat when she realized what the movie was about. His head turned to take in the sight of her, and a smile grew on his face.

"Are you making fun of my choice already?" He asked her.

Tara shook her head. "No, of course I wasn't doing that Jackson." She said as she walked around the couch to sit down. Noting that Jax was watching her as she did so.

"Why the laughter then?" Jax raised his eyebrow and moved his arm to the back of the couch.

Tara took that was an invitation and moved to snuggle against his side. "Pulp Fiction is about a gang." She looked up at him as he arm rested against her shoulder.

Feeling the blanket scrunched against her back, she shifted until she could pull it from behind her so she could drape it over the two of them.

"It's a good movie though Tara." Jax told her as she got comfortable.

Tara nodded her head. "It is a good movie. It's just ironic."

He kissed the side of her head and looked down at her. "Are you ready to start the movie?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as he pressed play on the remote.

The two got halfway through the movie before Jax looked down to see her eyes closed and her even breathing. He smiled at the girl sleeping beside him. He stood up and was careful not to move her too much.

He knelt in front of the couch and watched her sleep for a minute. Jax kissed her head and whispered in her hair.

"I promise I'll find a way to tell you how I feel about you."

Jax pulled away and stood up and looked down at her, he thought about leaving her like this but he knew that she couldn't have been too comfortable there. Careful not to walk her he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Once he laid her down, he took a step back and watched her sleep. He walked over and kissed her head once more before covering her with her blankets and walking out of the room. He quickly left the house, making sure he locked the bottom lock as he went.

Jax wanted to be with her, he just didn't know how to talk to her about it but he would find a way because the girl in that house was slowly stealing his heart and he didn't know if he was ever getting it back. Starting the bike, he rode off to head home to talk to his mom about this girl, _his_ _girl._


	11. What do you mean us?

**Hey guys! So this chapter is one that I think you guys will like. You're getting so close. Review, Favorite, Follow all that fun stuff. I'm thankful for all of my readers. Here it is. -Lanie x**

Tara rolled her eyes and threw an eraser at Jax who was laughing at her reaction. She was trying to remain mad at him but was having a hard time with it when he was looking at her that way.

"This isn't funny Jackson! I have to do well." She told him before turning back to the textbook.

"And you'll pass with flying colors. You're really smart." Jax smiled reassuringly at her.

"I do so well because I study a lot. I push myself to do well."

"I think you could still be fine without trying so hard all the time. We talked about you being so tense all the time." He reminded her.

"Yes, and Opie told me to go and have sex to relieve all my tension." Tara rolled her eyes and tried to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Jax shrugged and smirked at her. "It might to you some good." He told her.

She looked at him impassively for a minute before she shook her head with laughter. That is just what he'd want she thought to herself.

"I'll go find someone that's willing to have sex with me as soon as you leave. Sound good?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled sweetly at him.

Tara watched his face harden as he shook his head. She was pleased by the reaction that he was giving her. It made her feel special.

"There are some dangerous people in Charming. You aren't going out there to go look for some dick." He told her sternly.

"It's not like I'd go to the clubhouse." Tara shrugged.

He huffed out a breath. "Since that's where all the bad people are at right?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant… I was referring to the croweaters." She said quietly.

Jax turned back to what he had been doing previously, Tara watched him for a minute wondering if he was actually studying for any of his classes before she turned back to her chem book. They sat in silence as they did their own thing. Normally silence was okay with them except now it was awkward and uncomfortable.

Finals were only a week away and Tara was starting to feel unprepared because of how often she was with Jax. They had been productive today, well at least she has. He was writing and she was curious to what though she knew he wasn't going to tell her. Though it seemed he wasn't interested in letting her know anything more than what she already did.

"You form a v on your forehead when you overthink." He pointed out, pulling Tara from her thoughts.

She shrugged as she looked over at him. "I do just not understand a lot of this." Which wasn't a lie; she was having a hard time with Chemistry.

"Maybe you should take a break. Relax a little."

She looked over at him and shook her head. "I need to get ready for this. It wouldn't do you much harm to study either." She told, smugly.

"Okay, I'll study." Jax replied before picking up their English book, if he was really reading it he had no idea.

Tara watched as he started reading a random spot in the book. Despite the fact she knew Jax didn't care about whether he failed or not she did. Getting him to study was the only way she could concentrate. Though she would rather have him here and distracting her than being home alone like she normally would be.

The two of them sat in silence each doing their own work for about an hour. Before Tara shoved the book across the table and dropped her head to rest on the wood. She heard Jax's chair scoot from its spot and soon he was pushing hers back so he could look at her.

"I really think it's time for a break." Jax told her softly.

Tara didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes. "I can't. I want to be valedictorian.." She shrugged.

"How about I help you study? We'll give you a price every time you get something correct?" He smirked at her.

Tara smiled at him. "What do I get?" She asked him with curiosity.

He just shrugged. "I'll kiss you. Sound good?"

Jax let her study for a little longer before taking the paper and started asking her questions that were on the study guide. For every answer she got right, he'd give her a short kiss.

"You're fucking insane." He told her as he looked down at the questions. "How do you understand this?"

Tara laughed and hit him playfully. "I believe I got that answer right, Jackson."

Jax smiled and nodded before he leaned down to kiss her. He was starting to really enjoy studying.

* * *

The next weekend things seemed to be going much easier for the two of them. Tara was less stressed out and he thinks that's all because he got her out of the house for the day. He knew she'd only agree if they planned to study but anyway to get her out for a while.

Jax showed up at her house early that morning and told her that they were going for a ride. She would never tell him no to getting on the bike so that part was easy to deal with. The hard part would be convincing her that studying the entire day wouldn't do her any good.

The two of them were lying side by side in the grass after he finally told her that it was time to take a break. There was no arguing from her this time.

Tara laughed and nodded her head at his question. "I do agree with that."

"Good, I didn't think anyone did." He turned his head to look at her as she kept her head forward.

"I always wished I could jump on clouds." She said absently mindedly as she turned her head to look back at him, brown eyes finding blue.

"Let's keep your feet firmly planted on the ground." Jax laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back for a minute before pulling away and smiling. "When I'm on the bike my feet aren't anywhere near the ground, are they?" She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"I think that can be an exception since you look so hot on it." He joked though he still got shoved.

He recovered and laughed before they fell back into a comfortable silence. It was times like these that he tried his best to tell her how he felt but he wasn't used to letting people in so he found it hard to do. Jax had tried to talk to Gemma but she just referred to Tara as a piece of ass.

Jax turned his head and watched her for a while before the words flowed out of his mouth. "How do you feel about us?"

Tara's head snapped to the side and looked at him confused. "What do you mean us?" She asked softly.

"I really mostly meant me… how do you feel about me?" He looked around nervously not meeting her eyes.

"I have feelings for the biker that's beside me that's for sure." She replied before looking away, blushing.

"Good because he feels the same way about her." He told her before looking back up at the sky.


	12. I'll miss you

**Hey guys, I am trying to work on my writing and improve it so if you see a change that's why. I am still looking for a beta reader because I do miss a lot of mistakes when I read my own writing. If you're wondering when they'll start dating, well a hint might be the day I started this story ;) Don't hate me for this guys. I'm also thinking about setting days that I'll post, it'll probably be three times a week. Okay, enough Lanie talk. Here it is! -Lanie x**

The guys had asked Jax and Opie to sit in on the meeting though anyone could tell that Jax wasn't paying much attention today. All he got from it was something about a new deal with a club in Vegas. Luckily though most of the time the prospects didn't need to know about everything that was going on. If he did, he could always ask Clay for a refresher. When Clay let them all go, Jax quickly left the room to go find his mom who was sitting outside at one of the tables talking to other old ladies.

"Hey Ma, can we go and talk in private?" He asked once he got to her and looked at the other people that were around. He gave a smile to Luann.

Before she could respond he felt Tig by his side. "Does our boy need to get the run down on how to have sex?" He asked, laughing. "I think one of the guys might be a better choice mommy's boy."

"Aw Jackie boy, it's about time." The Irish voice rang as Chibs came up into the conversation and smirked. They all enjoyed teasing him too much for anyone's own good.

Reasons like those were why Jax loved his brothers. He knew that until he was older he would be their punching bag, along with Opie. Though even then they might give him hell just because they've known him most of, if not all of his life. But each of them loved the young boys. He watched Gemma smirk and stand up so they could go to the office.

"Y'all are assholes." Jax stated as he turned to follow his mom, the laughter behind him was enough to make him smile.

When he got into the office he closed the car and turned to look at his mom. She was leaned against the desk and gave him a smile. Jax closed the door partially and sunk down in the chair across from the desk.

"I can only assume that this is about _her_" Gemma made sure to put an emphasis on her though they both knew who she was talking about.

"She has a name and yes it is." Jax said, rolling at his eyes at her tone. Sometimes his mother could be too overbearing.

"What do you need my help with?" She smirked at the clear frustration on her sons face.

He got quiet while he tried to think of a way to bring this up. There was always the chance that his mom would react badly to anything he said.

Once he finally worked up the courage, he shrugged. "I want to do something nice for her for Christmas but I don't know anything about that shit."

Gemma looked at her son mildly amused. "So this isn't about some piece of ass?"

"I like her… I mean getting laid in the process wouldn't be the worst thing to happen." He smirked at his mom.

"And there is the Jackson, I know and love. Why haven't I got to meet her yet if she's so important to you?"

"I'm sure you'd scare her off." He

"No slut deserves that much attention from my son." She told him.

"Well when you see me and a slut spending a lot of time together, you get in the middle of it until then will you help me pick out a gift?" He asked with annoyance. There was no way to control his mother.

"Yeah, we can go after you get out of school tomorrow." Gemma nodded before walking around to sit behind her desk.

Jax got up and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Love you."

Finally it came to the week of finals, they had three days of review and three days of finals and he knew that it wasn't going to be the best week. He hated that because at the end of the week, Tara would be on her way to San Diego to see her family.

Jax's eyes lit up when he saw her walk into the school. Things were different now that they both knew that their feelings were mutual. His eyes never left her as she made her way to her locker. When she walked over to him like she did every day, he saw the smile that he's grown to recognize.

"Hey." He said as she reached him.

"Ready for a week in hell?" She asked him, playfully. They both knew that it wasn't going to be an easy week.

"Someone is in an awfully good mood this morning."

"Figured I should try and be happy and carefree while I can." Tara shrugged as the bell went off. He heard her sigh. That was a sign that she was already stressing out over this week though it had barely begun.

"Come on. Let's get to class." He reached for her head and led her to their English class, not missing the blush that started at her chest and worked its way up to her cheeks.

After that class was finished they were walking to their next classes. They never really noticed all of the people that would be talking about them. Most of them just didn't understand why he was with her all the time when he could have anyone. At first it was bugging her but Jax told her that she should only care about how they saw her and since then they only worried about each other.

"Are you coming and studying with me tonight?" She asked as she watched him do the combination on his locker and go through it to grab something.

"Gemma and I have to do something but if it's not too late I'll swing by?" He told her, with a knowing smirk. He couldn't wait until he found the right gift for her.

"Okay. Whenever you're free." Tara smiled as she gripped her books tighter to her chest and turned to head to her class and he went to his.

After he got out of school, he gave Tara a ride home like always and told her goodbye. Once he knew that she was safely inside of the house, Jax started the bike and traveled over to the clubhouse. He saw that Opie was already working on a car with Piney and gave him a nod before he made it to the office. When he didn't see Gemma, he walked into the clubhouse and saw that she was talking to Clay at the bar.

"So I hear there's a girl?" Clay said when he noticed Jax walk up to them.

"There is. Not a slut that wants me for the club either." Jax replied as he looked down at his mom. "You ready?"

Gemma nodded and stood up. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

Clay pushed himself away from the table and kissed Gemma goodbye. "Don't get too caught up in this girl son."

Jax just nodded at that as he felt the tension seething from the three of them. He knew that neither of them was too happy with how things had been lately but he didn't care. Not much had changed since they started hanging out. Only that they saw him less but that should be a blessing to them.

Gemma looked over at him as they were walking out of the clubhouse. "You should listen to what he has to say, Jackson. He understands what it is like being you." Jax rolled his eyes as he got to his bike and looked to see that Gemma had also stopped. "Are you sure getting involved is a good idea? Soon you'll be working here and that prospect patch will be gone. This club is priority."

"I know, Mom. I've wanted to be a part of this club for as long as I could remember. No girl will get in the way of that. She knows who I am. If she cares she will accept not only me but the club." He told her as he watched her face turn up into a smirk as she walked to her car.

"Follow me." She called over her shoulder as Jax, slipped his helmet on and followed her as she pulled out.

Gemma followed him into yet another store as he looked around. He knew that her patience was running thin because nothing either one of them found was something he wanted to buy for her. His birthday present had been really meaningful so he wanted to be able to give her something that meant just as much as that had. In fact the model of his bike was sitting at home on his desk.

He heard his Mom sigh as he put yet another thing down. "What type of things does she like? And I swear if you say books again Jackson..." She trailed off once she saw his sheepish grin.

"Uh... she likes to go on rides with me?" Jax shrugged, not knowing what else he could tell her. Most of the things he knew about her couldn't turn into gifts.

He watched Gemma look thoughtful for a moment before she smiled at him and nodded towards the exit. Once they were outside, she led him across the street to go into another store. Jax stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed that it was a jewelry store. There was nothing that he could find in there. They weren't even dating, so isn't jewelry to much.

As the pair walked into the store, he was still hesitant but he also knew that Gemma wasn't too keen on the idea of him liking someone so he knew to trust her choices. It caught his eye a second after Gemma spotted it. She turned to look at him.

"By the look on your face I think that you and I agree that this will be a good gift. It wasn't like I was bringing you in here to buy a ring." She said, as she told the jeweler what she wanted.

"I should never doubt you." He told her and leaned down to kiss her cheek as she pulled at the money she'd need. "Wait, I'll pa—"

"I've got it. I know you don't have a lot of money at the moment. It might be time for you to ask Clay to do another run. Maybe during the break?" She pointed out and he nodded. He knew that he'd need to do that soon.

After they were done, he let Gemma take the long box and even convinced her to wrap it for him. Because anyone knew that Jax was a shit wrapper. People could always spot the gifts he bought because of the wrap job. Once she was driving off, Jax made his way through town to go see her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay long but he wanted to see her and make sure she wasn't having an anxiety attack from her Chemistry studying.

He parked his bike next to the cutlass and walked to the door and knocked. The wait wasn't long but Tara wasn't the one to answer the door. Jax was greeted by the sight of her old man. The two hadn't formally been introduced to each other though, Dean was aware of who he was. Jax let out a sigh of relief as he moved aside to let him in and mumbled something about her being in the kitchen.

Walking into the house, he went to the kitchen and stopped once he saw her. Tara was hunched over the table, the sleeves of her shirt pushed up to her elbows, and her hair thrown into a messy bun. He took in the sight of her biting on her pencil and groaning out in frustration. Jax thought she looked beautiful like that. The girl was trying her hardest so she could make something of herself. He loved that about her, she was never one to give up. Tara ran her hand threw her hair and looked up and nearly jumped out of her chair. He laughed at how much the sight of him had scared her.

"I'm starting to believe that you are extremely stealthy!" She told him after she calmed down. With her foot she pushed the chair across from her out for him to sit in.

Moving over to the chair, he smirked at her. "You know that I am babe. Better be careful." He told her playfully.

"That's not scary at all. Though I have it in me to believe you would never hurt me in any way." Tara said with a sheepish look.

"Hurt you? I was thinking sneaking in and falling asleep next to you." He shrugged. "But if you're afraid of me…"

"I can't tell if you're kidding right now or not?" She asked him with narrow eyes. "I'll just make sure that my window is safely locked before I go to bed every night. "

"Fine have it your way, Knowles." He chuckled at their joke and put his elbows on the table and leaned towards her.

She looked down to pick up her pencil and started to work on the study guide that was in front of her. He watched her in silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

"How's the studying going, darlin'?" He asked her as he cocked his head to the right as his blue eyes met her brown ones.

Tara let out a little sigh as she looked into his eyes. The frustration slipped from her as she did so. Jax could see her relax more, he was happy to have that sort of effect on her.

"Well it was going better before you got here that's for sure." She told him, as her gaze dropped back down to the paper in front of her.

He nodded and was quiet again. Though he didn't really have anything to do, so he started to talk again, that way he wouldn't be there just staring at her like he had been doing.

"So how did you like To Kill A Mockingbird?" He asked, and almost regretted it as he saw the look she was giving him.

Glaring over at him, Tara dropped her pencil. "Did you actually read it or are you just looking for conversation?" She asked him annoyed.

"Uh, I got to after the trial so I've read most of it." He told her truthfully. Jax was really enjoying this book. Then again, Jax loved to read. He probably got that from his father, who loved to write.

"The end is very good. I would continue. In fact, it's right here." She said and threw it at him and hoped that he would get the hint.

Jax looked at her and shook his head as he picked the book up from where it landed. "Okay, I'll read all about Scout." He said as he found where he left out. That's how they spent the rest of the night before they both called it quits.

When he got to school he knew that Tara was going to be freaking out. For the next two days they were going to be taking finals and he knew that she was still having a hard time with chemistry. Though he could only hope that he would be able to make her feel more at ease.

Though he doubted that he would be able to since they had hardly seen each other since Monday night. He knew that it was mostly his fault that they hadn't. He was too distracting since he didn't care enough to study himself. So she had asked him not to come over until after finals were over with.

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and go to my—"He interrupted her before she could finish after all she had just walked up to him.

"Can you please just talk to me for a few minutes…You've spent all week studying?" He pleaded with her.

"I really need to get a little more studying in…" She said, her frustration was clear in her voice and face.

"Tara, what is the big deal? It's one class that you're having a hard time with…" He shrugged not getting why it was so important for her to do beyond amazing.

"Getting good grades for colleges to see is the only way I'm getting out of here. If I don't have good grades and don't get scholarships then I'm going to be stuck here. Some of us care about school Jackson." She told her, and looked around to make sure that no one was seeing them fighting right now. "I care about how others perceive me…Unlike you."

With that he looked at her and shook his head. There was nothing that he wanted to reply to that. It was clear that he had a problem with who he was, why it had never come up until know he had no idea. Before they could say anything else that they regretted, he walked away so they could keep whatever relationship they had left.

The rest of the day they didn't talk to each other. She even went home with Anna that way he didn't have to give her a ride. As pissed off as he was by what happened, he just wanted things back. He wanted to hear her laughter as he tickled her but he wasn't sure at this point if she wanted to be with him. Not after what she said.

At school the next day he brought her the gift he got her. No matter what happened he wanted her to have it. Since she was leaving with her Dad straight after school, he knew this was his only chance. Once he made eye contact with her, he smiled softly. Despite the bags under her eyes, and the guilt plastered on her face, Tara was still beautiful.

Jax walked up to her and handed her the gift. She looked up at him but still kept quiet. He knew that neither of them wanted to admit defeat. But the look in her eyes was all he needed to know that she'd be back to herself when she was back from break. The next two weeks would be hell but maybe a break would be good for them.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and heard her relax against his touch. With a smile he whispered to her. "I'll miss you." After that was said, he walked to his class ready to fail his finals.


	13. Happy New Year

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I think you'll really enjoy this one. Also please Review, favorite, follow. When I see those things it give me more motivation to write these for you. Enjoy! -Lanie x**

The last two weeks were very long for her because she was hours away from Jax. Though ever since her Mom died it was nice to go on this trip to visit her Dad's cousin, Angie, whenever they went to San Diego Tara felt like she had a family again. They were the only family she had, so it was always a welcome thought to be visiting. Especially since she always got to go to the beach which was something she always loved.

The road trip was always her favorite part of the trip, it would take them a day to get there and now that she was old enough her Dad would let her drive during the easier stretches. He was still paranoid about his car. Him loving the car more than her had become a joke between the two. She drove during the morning and once they got past the grape vine, he let her sleep for most of the trip back.

When Tara opened her eyes, she saw the Welcome to Charming sign and smiled. She was so close to him. Driving through town, her eyes scanned the garage as they passed it. She knew that Jax knew she was back since him and some of the guys were standing outside and the fact he looked up when he saw the cutlass.

"I'm going to head to Darrell's. He wants to have a New Year's party. I'll let you drive the car home." Her Dad let her know.

"Of course Dad, you go and have a good time. I'll open up the sparkling cider and watch the ball drop from the comfort of my own home." She smiled over at him as they got close.

"He'll go home shortly after midnight, understood?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Tara shrugged and turned to hide her blushing cheeks.

"If I come home in the morning and that mot-" He got cut off by his daughter laughing.

"Okay, okay. I get that you know he'll be coming over." She told him as he parked the car in front of Darrell's.

"Of course, I know. You've been anxiously bouncing in our seat all day." He said as he got out and Tara followed suit so she could get into the driver's seat.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Have fun. Tell Darrell I said hi." Tara waved him off before she got in and drove towards the house.

As she got closer to the house she grew more excited because she knew that Jax would be around sometime today and they would be starting off the New Year together. Once she got to her house, she saw her blonde haired boy leaning against his bike. He looked like he always did, baggy clothes and his cut. Nothing had changed since she had been gone. At the sight of him waiting for her heart started to race.

After parking the car, she swung the door open and noticed him walk closer to her. Not giving him a chance to walk the rest of the way to her, she bolted towards him. Once she got to him, she jumped into his awaiting arms and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"JACKSON." She yelled happily as soon as she was back in his arms. The neighbors would probably complain about her being loud but she didn't care about anything but him.

"Hey there babe." He laughed at the welcome he was receiving. Though he would never complain about it, in fact he would enjoy if this happened to him every day. Jax held her tightly to him, not wanting to put her down yet.

Tara simply made a sound of approval and pulled back so she could look at him could look at him. "You cut your hair. It's shorter now." She noted.

Jax smirked. "Only you would notice that I cut a few inches off." He chuckled and looked down at her neck to see his gift in place before she wrapped herself closer to him again.

"I'd notice anything you would change." She mumbled against his shoulder. Letting out a little sigh in contentment she whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I missed that smile of yours."

Tara pulled away to smile at him as she feels once of his hands leave her thigh to cup the back of her head to bring her lips against his. He didn't kiss her gently, the kiss was urgent and rough which she reciprocated. Because of how needy it was it took her back to remember the night that they first kissed.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he smiled at her. "Longest 12 days ever."

Tara nodded her head in agreement as she loosened her legs. "I guess we should go inside, shouldn't we?" She asked him with a giggle.

He reluctantly let go of her legs and let her slide down his body and watched her turn and walked to the cutlass. Once she grabbed her bag from the trunk, he took it from her and walked to the front door with her. For the first time since she had gotten home. Messy hair, jeans and the sweatshirt he had left with her not too long ago.

"Clothes thief." He accused her after she had unlocked the door.

Tara looked down and nodded. "It is nice and comfy." She shrugged.

Jax smiled as he walked into the house and followed behind her. "I'll make sure not to leave clothes laying around here."

"Actually…can you? This one doesn't smell like you anymore." She pouted and pushed her door open. "I missed my bed so much." Tara walked over and plopped down, rolling over so she was on her side and watched as he dropped her bag and stalked over to her.

Jax sat down on her bed and stroked the hair away from her face as he looked down at her. Her eyes closed and relaxed against his hand. She knew that they had a long night ahead of them and she knew at some point they would need to bring up their fight. Tara opened her eyes and smiled at him and reached up to play with the necklace she was wearing which brought a smile to his lips.

"Did you have a good trip?" He asked, softly as he moved to lay beside her.

"I did. We went to Imperial beach and the water was freezing yet somehow I got thrown into it." She laughed at the memory.

"Did you Dad do that?"

"Yeah, he did. I told you that he isn't always bad." She told him with smirk.

Jax nodded. "Well now I'll know to listen to everything you say."

"I like the sound of that." She ran her hand through his hair. "Plus, I got some amazing gifts." She told him, his being the one that she loved the most.

"I'm glad that you had a good time. No more trips any time soon right?" He teased her.

"None. What about your break?" She asked him, wanting to hear about the Teller-Marrow events.

"It was mostly club business and I'm not going to bore you with all of that." He told her though it was mostly because he wasn't supposed to talk about any of that.

"Gemma doesn't through some sort of bash?" She asked shocked.

Jax laughed. "No mom plans a Christmas Eve dinner every year for the club family. I don't remember it though I was shit faced."

She nodded. "See that sounds more like what I was expecting."

"Yeah, that's happened most my life. That was my big celebration." He told her. "It would have been more fun if you had been with me."

"Well I'm here now. Though we're not getting drunk tonight, it's a cider and pizza night, Teller." Tara smiled at him.

"Mmm can't complain about pizza." He replied to her.

"Let me know when to order it." She told him.

"Will do."

After that they fell into silence. During which Tara moved to rest her head against his chest. They were discovering that they both liked when there was physical contact especially if they weren't talking to one another. In that time, she thought a lot about what was said before she left and knew that it was going to need to be brought up sooner or later.

"I'm sorry." She said into the silent room.

Jax's face scrunched up in confusion at that. "Why?"

"About what I said before I left…that wasn't far of me to say."

"I said things that I'm not proud of either. I get it. I know that you want to do the best so you can leave after you graduate." He told her as he looked down.

"And I get that you don't like school. I stepped over a line when I said that you didn't care how people perceive you… You don't need to, you're Jax Teller. The prince of SAMCRO…anyways I think my opinion is the one that matters."

He snorted. "Don't start on the prince thing." He nodded. "I only care about what you think of me."

"Well I think you're pretty fantastic." She told him and leaned up to kiss him softly.

They were wrapped up in each other as their lips moved against the others. Jax moved to kiss along her jaw before making his way back to her lips and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled her closer to him. Jax's hands moved under her shirt and he brushed his fingers against her sides.

Tara pulled away from him, trying to check her breath. There were times that they seemed to get caught up in the moment like that and Tara had to remind herself that it was because Jax was used to getting girls sleep with him. She on the other hand was inexperienced. Jax playing with the necklace brought her attention back to reality.

"So I take it you liked it?" He asked her softly as he rolled the charm between his fingers.

Tara nodded her head and blushed. "I have my own little motorcycle now." She smiled.

"I thought it was fitting." He looked at her and let go of the bike.

"I bought you a model so you had to buy me a charm?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that." He shrugged. Jax cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "I thought a lot while you were gone."

"Yeah? What about?" She asked him with a soft smile, curiosity filling her voice.

"Us.." Jax said as he looked at her carefully.

"Really now…" Tara felt her heart catch in her throat.

He nodded. "So what do you say, do you wanna be my girl?" He asked her softly.

Tara stared at him before processing what he had just asked her. She nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, I do more than anything."

Jax let out a sigh and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked. "What about that pizza girlfriend?"

Tara let out a giggle before getting out of the bed to call for a pizza. They've done this so much that she didn't even need to ask what kind of pizza he wanted. Once that was done, she walked back into her room and smiled when she noticed that he had barely moved since left. Her eyes found his and she smiled at him, at her boyfriend.

"The pizza will be here in half an hour." She told him from her spot against the door frame.

"Okay. Are you going to come over here or are you going to be afraid of me now?"

With that she ran over to her bed and jumped on him. "Does it look like I'm afraid of you?"

"No it doesn't. Now come here. I want to kiss you." He placed his hands on her hips as she leaned down and brushed her lips against his lightly.

Tara kept refusing to kiss him and he was growing more and more frustrated with what she was doing. Soon he brought one of his hands up and held her from moving to far away from him. They kissed but before it grew Jax started to tickle her. By the time she heard the knock on the door she was squealing in protest. He stopped and looked at her, laughing.

"Will you get the pizza? Money is on the counter." She told him through her breaths.

After she calmed down she walked to the kitchen and looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 11 o'clock. It wouldn't be long until it was 1994, she hoped that it would be a better year. She grabbed the plates as he walked to the living room and set the box down on the coffee table and they started to eat their dinner.

"I actually really hate pizza sauce so if it's heavy I can't eat it." She told him as she got a look like she had lost her mind. "What?"

"I've never heard anyone say that before." He grinned.

"There's a first for everything. I don't spaghetti either..." She took a bite of her pizza and looked over at him as she chewed.

"How are you human?" Jax shook his head as he looked at her.

"That's rude." She pouted.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to them to his lap. "You don't like one of the best foods out there."

"Sue me!" She told him as she shifted to get more comfortable in her new position.

Jax just laughed at her as he ate. "Why am I just now learning this…I mean you made spaghetti after we first started to hang out."

Tara thought back on it. "Did I? I don't remember. I must have used very little sauce on my noodles." She shrugged.

"Is there anything else that I don't know about you?" He asked her.

"Of course there is… There are a lot of things I haven't told you. Like do you know what my favorite food is?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea to be honest."

Tara didn't answer and took another bite of her pizza and noticed there was only ten minutes left of this year. She turned on the TV to watch the ball drop and went to the kitchen to grab the sparkling cider and classes.

"So this is so cheesy but whatever." She smiled and handed him the bottle and held the classes as he poured.

"Nah, it just reminds me of when I was younger with Thomas and my parents." He took one of the classes from her as it got closer to the countdown.

Tara noticed how distant he sounded when he brought up Thomas so she changed the conversation. "So is it true that the person you spend New Years with is who you'll spend the year with?"

Jax smiled as the countdown started. "I sure hope so."

The two of them started to countdown at ten with the glasses in hand.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

They heard all of the noise of the New Year ringing as he leaned into to kiss her. He pulled away and took a drink from his cup. "Happy New Year baby."


	14. Always

**I am happy to hear that this is an escape from season 6. Just think of the happy days. This is just a filler chapter, I wanted to tease you guys just a bit. I now have 50 reviews and I couldn't be more happy about that, here's to 50 more? Anyways here you go! -Lanie x**

* * *

Jax knew that once you started dating someone normal couples went on dates. That weren't in one another's home. But it wasn't something he was used to doing. Jax was used to fucking girls and sending them on their merry way. So he was having a hard time figuring out what he should do for her.

He decided that he should stop stressing about it and go hang out with Opie, after all there wasn't a time line on their first date. It would happen when he was good and ready for it too. Once he got to the Winston home he didn't even bother knocking but just watching inside. He nodded at Piney and Chibs who was over and walked into the living room where he figured Opie was at. He dropped down in the spot next to him and threw his head back against the couch.

"Hey brother." He heard Opie laugh.

"Hi dude." Jax replied as he turned his head to look over at him.

"What's up?" He said.

"Just been thinking a lot today."

"Yeah and that's not dangerous." He laughed. "So what's the plan?"

"I promise man there is no big scheme or anything." Jax rolled his eyes.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Opie raised his eyebrow.

"I'm trying to think of dates and I've never gone on one before."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked with a grin.

"It's official." Jax smirked.

"It's about time that you got your girl." He leaned over and smacked Jax across his stomach.

"Ow, dickhead." Jax said and hit Opie in the nuts.

The guys wrestled around on the couch. Opie got a good few punches in and they almost rolled onto the floor before Piney came in and told them to stop before they broke something.

"But uh yeah, I finally got my girl." Jax smiled at Opie.

"So I take it you want my help planning some shit?" Opie looked at him before picking the game controller back up. "Want in?"

"I thought it was definitely an option since nothing is coming to mind right now." Jax nodded and picked up the other controller.

"Why aren't you like asking Gemma or Clay?" He shrugged as they started the game.

"I've asked Gemma for too much help with Tara already. I don't want to push it. As for Clay he'd probably just tell me to shove her against a wall and fuck her." He smirked, that was one thing he wouldn't mind doing.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I take it she's a virgin though?" He asked Jax.

"I think so I mean I don't go around asking that shit but I could guess that yeah she is."

"That'll be interesting." He chuckled.

"Dude, fuck off." Jax hit him with the controller.

"I'd be careful Teller." Opie warned him as they went back to playing their game.

"I'm scared Ope." He rolled his eyes, though they both knew that they were about even. Opie had the height against him but he was good at fighting.

"When do you plan on taking her out?" He asked.

"I don't give a damn. Not too long though." Jax told him, barely paying attention to the tv.

"There's always the club party that's coming up." Opie smirked.

"Perfect. Gemma will just get rid of her and solve all of my problems." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't let Tara hear that." He laughed.

"Why don't you take her to dinner away from Charming." They heard the third voice interrupt and they both turned their heads to look behind them.

"Really Dad? Giving Jax, dating advice?" Opie asked Piney.

"Does he have any other ideas?" Piney asked them and Chibs leaned against the wall.

"I don't…" Jax shrugged.

"Well she seems nice enough to deserve something good." Piney told him.

"Gemma keeps talking about how you're never home. Sounds like if you like her that much she's worth it." Chibs chimed in. "Also by her flowers girls love flowers." He nodded.

"Gemma isn't too happy about Tara…" He shrugged. "I think that it might be a good idea. I mean, that's like a typical date."

"Pussy." Opie couched.

Jax hit him with the controller again before dropping it to the couch. "Is there club shit going on tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, there is so we'll be around town." Chibs told him.

"So in other words take her to that café outside of town?" Jax asked.

"I think that would be a great place to take her. But it gets busy so call and reserve a seat." He replied.

"Do you think that Clay can spare two of his prospects tonight?" He nodded towards Piney.

"I'll see what I can do. I can tell him that you two assholes are doing something for me today."

"Thanks. I should get going. I've got shit to plan." He nodded at the guys and gave Opie a hug. "Later man."

After he went to get flowers he got home and put them in water until it was ready to go. He was glad that he got some advice for Chibs and Piney, he figured that they're responses would be better than the one he would surely get from Clay.

Looking through the phone book, he tried to find the number to the place that he had in mind. Once he found it he called the restaurant and lucky he could make a reservation and he knew that he'd have plenty of time to get her there and back. Once that was all set up he grabbed the phone and dialed the number he had memorized for using it so often.

"Hey you." He heard her voice and smiled instantly.

"Hey babe." Jax replied with a sigh.

"I've missed you today." She told him sweetly.

"Me too." He told her, but he knew that she'd be with him in just a short few hours so he didn't care much.

"But I certainly hope that will change soon?" She asked.

"It might. You know I can't stay away for long." He smiled.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Tara told him, with a giggle.

"What have you been doing today?" He asked curious.

"Dad and I have been watching football. Screaming at touchdown and getting drunk. A typical Knowles Sunday." She laughed at the thought.

"Oh really? Are you behaving?" He teased.

"I only drink in times of need. That is not now. Though I'm sure if I asked him he would let me get drunk."

"How about you stick to coke today, I might have plans for you." Jax told her through the phone.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she walked back to her room.

"I'm up to no good." He smirked.

"Really? Do I get to know?" Tara laughed at his response.

"Got any plans tonight?" Jax hinted as he lay back on his bed.

"Do I ever have any that aren't with you?" She asked.

"Sometimes with Anna."

"That's not very often now is it?" She replied

"Okay that is true." Jax chuckled.

"So is there something I should be ready for then Jackson?" Tara asked him as she sat down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest.

"Yep, I'm taking you out tonight. On a date." He told her.

The smile on her face got bigger. "Oh so we're actually going somewhere?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I figured that we should do other things, ya know." He laughed.

"When are you picking me up?"

"Well I have to have enough time to get us there so 6:30?" Jax asked her.

"That's fine with me." She paused then asked. "So it's going to take a while to get there?"

"You can just wait and see what's going to happen, Knowles." He laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you then."

"Bye Tara." He said.

"Bye baby." She told him before hitting the end button and falling back on her bed.

After he was done talking to her, he went to shower. Once he was done he let his long hair dry and pick out an outfit for tonight, making sure that he was going to leave the Kutte at home, he didn't want the club hanging over them on their night.

After hanging up with Jax, Tara walked into the living room to sit by her Dad on the couch where he was watched a football game. The father and daughter sat in silence except mumbles of frustration or joy came out of Dean. Tara would sit there and listen to his venting with joy. It was times like these that she felt like they were a normal family.

"Tara can you grab me another beer?" He asked her as he handed her the empty bottle.

Tara nodded and stood up, taking the bottle. "Yes Dad." She replied as she made her way to the kitchen.

She dropped the bottle in the recycling before opening the fridge to grab him and beer and a coke for her. Rummaging through the drawers she pulled out a bottle opener and quickly took care of the cap. Sitting back down next to him she handed him the beer as she pulled her legs up to her chest and pulled back the tab to open her own drink. Her Dad seemed happy enough so now seemed like it was the best time to ask him.

"So Jax asked me to go out tonight…Think that's okay?" She asked as she pulled on her sleeves making them cover her hands.

Dean seemed thoughtful for a moment before he nodded his head and to a swig of his beer, never looking away from the TV. "Should be fine just be home before 11 it's a school night."

"I think we can manage that." Tara smiled before bringing the can to her lips.

"So are things serious between the two of you or what?"

Tara chocked on her drink and her Dad leaned over to pat her on the back. "What?"

"You know what I am talking about." He nodded his head.

Tara shook hers in response. "Are we serious? We're together you know that…"

"Do I need to give you the sex talk or what?" He asked her as he muted the tv.

"No…Dad this is my first date…" She started but didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, I also know how 16 year olds act. I'm sure SAMCRO boys are even worse since sex is at their disposal."

She looked at him in disbelief before shaking her head. "I'm 15 I know how sex works…"

"Do you know how to put a condom on a dick?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Tara flushed at the turn of this conversation and stammered. "I..Uh I need to call Anna she needs to help me get ready.."

"You aren't getting out of this conversation." He called after her as he unmuted the tv.

With that being said, she shook her head as she reached the kitchen and picked up the phone and ran back to her bedroom to call her friend. She waited impatiently for her to answer. Tara was about ready to hang up when she heard the gigging sound of her friend's voice.

"ANNA! I'm going on a date tonight you need to help me!"

"TARA GRACE KNOWLES IS GOING ON A DATE?" Her friend yelled through the phone with a squeal.

"Well yeah that's what happens when you have a boyfriend. You should know that." She laughed.

"So it's like official now? About damn time. So what can little ole me do for you?"

"I need help with getting ready so…come over?" Tara asked her, knowing just well how she was going to reply to that.

"I've never been in your house! I'll be there in 5." She said and hung up.

Tara knew that Anna was probably dying at the fact that soon she'd be in her house. Of course with everything that Anna knew about her life, the girl understood and made sure that Tara knew that her house would always be free for sleepovers. She was truly lucky for her friend.

When she heard a knock on the door she heard her Dad grumble about the door as she made her way to open it. She smiled at her friend and moved aside to let her in. Without disturbing her Dad she gave, Anna the tour of the house before she got to her room. Anna looked around and smirked as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"This is exactly how I always pictured it." She told her and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "When is he coming to get you?"

"At 6:30." Tara replied as she sat next her friend. "So we have awhile we can talk or whatever until you want to help get me ready."

"Sounds good. So you two are together? When did that happen?" Anna asked, curious as ever.

"New Years, the night I came home. He was so sweet Anna."

"I'm happy for you, you deserve someone that will treat you right." She smiled at her before looking around the room.

Tara would never admit it to her but she had always been jealous of Anna, she had what seemed to be a perfect life, with her happy family. Plus she always seemed to have a guy around. The girls were complete opposites, outgoing and shy. It made sense that Tara was just now getting into a relationship especially with her beautiful blonde best friend by her side.

She nodded as she watched Anna shuffle through some books. "Yeah… I do for once. So how's Kyle?"

Anna turned around. "Uh well it didn't really work out. He did amazing things with his mouth though." She shrugged and went over to her closet. "Tara we really need to take you shopping. Especially because you're with Jax Teller, you have a part to play."

Tara looked down and played with her hands. "I don't really fit the part of Jax's girlfriend do I? I'm not changing who I am for him though…" She whispered.

Anna turned and smiled at her. "Then don't! It doesn't seem like he minds but we really do need a shopping trip, best friend."

Tara thought about the women of the club, the old ladies. She really hoped that isn't how Jax wanted her to be. At this point she didn't even want to be around the club, she was far too intimated by that but she knew to be in his life she'd need to meet them eventually.

"If I promise that we'll go shopping you won't make me dress like yo—I mean a whore." She looked at her innocently as she ducked from the clothes flying her way.

"I can't believe that I call you my best friend, now put those on!"

"Fine, fine." She laughed.

Tara grabbed what was thrown at her and walked to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she pulled on her dress trying to make it longer. But she knew that even if it did come close to her knees she would never be comfortable with the length. With a sigh, she grabbed everything that Anna would need from the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom and set the stuff on her desk.

"Holy hell, you're hot Knowles."

"You do realize that I have to ride a motorcycle...right?" She raised her eyebrow and pulled on the black dress again.

"Your legs are amazing. He'll picture them wrapped around him for sure." Anna winked.

"I'm changing, you gave me this dress anyways." She turned to leave before Anna grabbed her arm.

"You are not! Now let me do your hair." She ushered her to the desk chair.

After an hour or hair and makeup Anna deemed her 'date ready'. She also promised Tara that she looked fantastic, and Tara was happy to see that the makeup was light and her hair was in simple loose curls. Her best friend really did do a good job, despite the fact that she wasn't happy that she was wearing a dress.

They heard the door, and Anna squealed and grabbed her things and walked to the door with Tara. Tara opened it and smiled when she saw Jax.

"Hey." She told him blushing softly as she shifted for foot to foot.

"Hey babe." He looked down at her and smirked.

Anna pushed past her and smiled. "Enjoy!" She laughed and winked at Tara as she walked to her Mom's car.

Tara laughed. "Ready to go?" She asked him.

He moved his hands from behind his back and bit his lip as he held out the daisies for her. When she noticed them her face lit up as she smiled at him. Tara didn't think he was going to be this thoughtful.

"They're really pretty. Thank you." She told him, taking them and putting them on the table by the door. "I'll make sure they get in water later."

He nodded and moved to the side so she could walk out. "They were Chibs idea." He shrugged and grabbed her hand once they walking.

"I see." She laughed at how shy he was being tonight.

When they got to the bike her looked down at her legs and smirked. "This will be great." Jax licked his lip.

"Perv." She rolled her eyes and pulled the helmet on as he got on. She climbed on after him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Ready for this?" He yelled as the bike started.

With her head against his shoulder she leaned to his ear and whispered. "Always."

* * *

**Now I need a bit of advice on what I am going to do with this story. I've thought about writing up until the summer and ending it but then writing a second part about what happens after summer, and there might be some flashbacks on what's happened and why she's sort or changed in away. Or I could keep going and give you the summer also and just keep writing until she leaves. You guys pm me or review with how you feel. Thanks!**


	15. To keep watchful eyes away

**I don't know why but I'm having a hard time finding it in me to write this, I have so many ideas but lately it's taken a lot for me to work on this. But don't worry I won't be giving up on it anytime soon. Enjoy their first date. -Lanie x**

Tara held on tight as they started to ride away from her house. It dawned on her that she had no idea where they were going still. For all she knew he could be taking her outside of town to kill her and bury her body. It made her realize that she would go anywhere with him, as long as he gave her that look.

Once she realized that they were outside of Charming, Tara tried to think of all possibilities of where they could be going. When they got the café it was a place that she recognized and felt a little more at ease.

Getting off of the bike she handed him the helmet and fixed her hair.

"Didn't want to be seen with me in charming?" She asked as a joke.

"It's to keep watchful eyes away."

"Oh so Gemma would spy on us?" Tara asked with a laugh.

They made their way to the door and he opened it and let her and whispered in her ear as she walked past him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is now." He walked in after her.

After they sat down, Jax looked at her nervously. It was easy for her to realize that he wasn't sure about what to do on a date. He shouldn't be nervous around her though.

"Breathing is necessary." She reminded him.

She watched as he released a breath and she raised her eyebrow.

"Where's my cocky asshole?"

"He's hiding, your cocky asshole isn't used to doing this." Jax looked at her and shrugged.

"This is my first date too, remember? Anyways it's just me." Tara smiled at him.

Jax nodded and smiled back. "I hope you realize how special you are..." He told her as he picked up the menu and started to look through the options.

Once she was sure that he was okay, she did the same thing and picked up the menu as well. Tara smiled to herself because she did know that she meant a lot to Jax it was clear. He acted so different around her.

"Do you know what you're getting?" He asked her

After they ordered, Jax looked over at her and smiled. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled back. Everything seemed to be easier now that they've realized that they're still the same people.

"I don't know why I was so worried..." He admitted to her sheepishly.

"I thought it was cute." She told him.

"I'm not supposed to be cute."

"Oops sorry big bad scary biker." Tara rolled her eyes and and took a drink of the coke that was placed in front of her.

"That's more like it." He smirked.

"Newsflash you don't scare me Jackson." She leaned her head on her hands.

"I don't want you to ever feel afraid of me." He told her honestly.

"I won't be." Tara smiled at him. "Not now, not ever."

"I don't deserve someone as great as you." He frowned at her.

"Just because of how you were raised doesn't mean you don't deserve me. It's what you know. Just like the only life I know is an alcoholic, single parent."

"You'll be different though." He shrugged.

"Who is to say that you have to be like your parents. Maybe you'll do something greater than they could have ever dreamed of. Don't sell yourself short, baby."

Tara didn't want to believe that Jax was going to be stuck in Charming forever, stuck in the club forever. There was going to be a way out someday, she just wanted him to believe that. She watched him shrug and she knew that it was time to change the subject or their night wasn't going to be very interesting.

"So I have an idea. Why don't we just talk about stuff that neither of us really know about each other yet." She could sense the hesitation in his eyes. "It doesn't have to be serious stuff. Like you don't know that my favorite movie is Grease." She smiled at him softly.

His eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me.."

She shook her head and smiled at the fact that her plan seemed to be working. He was getting more comfortable and becoming the Jackson she knew.

"Nope. I like musicals." She shrugged.

"I don't think we can be together now."

Tara gasped, crossing her arms, she shot him a glare.

"I don't have a favorite movie... Not that I can think of anyways."

They continued to talk about random things and they found out more that they didn't really know once before. Once their food was brought to them they eat and still talked to each other.

"My dad was horrible at teaching me to ride my bicycle without training wheels.."

"Really? Did you have a bad crash?" He asked with a smile.

"It was terrible." She nodded.

"Where's the story?" He pried.

"You really want to know?" Tara smiled.

"Yes." He stated.

"I crashed the bike and landed all twisted up. My knee was all bloody and out of place."

"I've done something similar with my shoulder. Mine wasn't all bloody though."

"It was bad. Going to the hospital and watching them take care of it is what made me want to be a doctor. Take away others pain like they did mine." She explained.

"At least one of us is going to make something of ourselves." He looked at the table.

She reached around and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She watched as he looked back up at her. Tara wasn't going to let it going back down this path.

"You're going to do great things Jax, I believe in you more than anyone else." She smiled.

"Great things as a Mechanic?" He laughed. "Thanks for the support knowles."

"What's the grossest thing you've done as a prospect?" She asked to change the subject.

"You want to know? Over dinner?" Jax shook his head.

"I promise I won't puke all over." She smiled. "Come on it's only fair after I don't you about my knee!"

"The bathroom in the clubhouse overflows at least once a week?"

"Wait are you serious?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. Tara figured that there had to be something bigger than that. Though she realized he might have told her that because she can't know how things are for the Mc.

"I swear that they stick things in there for Ope and I to clean when it overflows. Sick shit." He smiled.

"Do I even want to know?" She laughed a little and took a bite of her food.

"With food in your mouth? No."

Tara laughed and nodded.

Once they were finished he paid for their food and walked back outside with her.

"I don't want to go home yet." She told him.

He looked down at her as they were walking hand in hand.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jax asked as he led her back to the bike.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's a lot of trust."

Tara simply shrugged and looked at the bike.

"I'd trust you with my life, Jackson…" She said softly.

"I would never let anything hurt you. Ever." Jax smiled at her and tossed her the helmet. "I think I have the perfect spot to take you."

In response she put the helmet on and climbed on after him, not even caring about trying to gracefully get on the bike. She heard the roar of the engine and they were off.

All she knew is that they were on their way back to Charming when he turned up and went to one of the viewpoints. She'd only been up here in the daylight.

He stood up once he killed the engine and laughed as she tried to get off with a dress on. Jax walked up to the short wall and looked over Charming. He turned and held out his hand and she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked at the lights.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbled.

Jax looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Tara leaned up and gave him a kiss before he was pulling her back to the bike. He climbed onto the bike and had her climb onto the front and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You should teach me to drive this." She smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

"Nice try. I don't ride bitch." He told her.

"For me?" She asked.

"Maybe someday, when I trust you more. After all you just told me about your bicycle accident."

She laughed and they both stayed quiet for a while they just wanted to enjoy being with each other.

"Did you have a good night baby?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

She let out a little sigh and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Tonight was perfect." She told him.

"I'm glad." He chuckled.

Tara turned her head to look up at him.

"Who knew that Jax Teller was such a romantic?" She teased him.

"I had some help." He shrugged.

Tara kissed his jaw in response before turning back to look over at the city. There was something about looking at the city lights that made it such a beautiful place despite how messed up Charming really was. Things like these made her want to stay.

"I like it up here." She said absentmindedly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jax told her and kissed her head. "Because I like it here too.

"Could we get arrested for being up here?" She asked him, turning to look at him.

She heard him laugh and could only make out some of his features as it grew darker outside.

"They'd probably just tell us to leave but I doubt any cops would be all the way out here." He explained.

She nodded. "Good. I don't need to ride in a cop car ever again."

Jax looked down at her and turned her head toward his and looked at her in disbelief.

"Innocent Tara Knowles got to ride in a cop car?" The curiosity was clear in his voice.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as you're thinking...my Dad and I got in a fight and one of the county sheriffs found me at my Mom's grave in the middle of the night." Tara told him with a shrug.

"I know how that is. I find myself at my old man's stone a lot." He told her softly.

"We've never talked about him or-"

Tara could tell by the look on his face that she shouldn't say the next name. He also tensed against her so she knew that what she said was too far.

"You don't talk about your mother." He whispered before looking over at charming.

The two fell into silence after that. They both had a hard time opening up about those dark times in their lives. Eventually they'd need to but for now keeping that to themselves was protecting themselves.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11." He sighed into her hair. "Time to get my girl home. Hop off."

She did as she was told and once he slid into his spot she moved around and climbed back onto the back, with the helmet strapped her head.

Before she knew it they were off, the cold air chilled her legs but she knew soon enough she'd be warm in her bed. Seeing the house, she let out a sigh. She didn't want their perfect night to end even if she knew it had to.

He parked next the cutlass and got off before helping her get off this time. Tara held his hand as he walked her to the front door. Once they were there, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tightly to him.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." He told her kissing her head.

"I know. Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it." She said.

She pulled away and leaned up, Jax meeting her halfway, they kissed goodnight before they both recently parted. Tara opened the door and started to walk inside when she turned and smiled at him.

"Night Jackson."


	16. Not yet anyways

**Sorry this took so long, I've been fighting a cold, I might not get chapters out as quickly this week because I'll be watching my cousin after her surgery but I will try! Thank you to everyone for your kind words and who continue to support this story. I won't give up too easily ;) Anyways, here you all go. -Lanie x**

Tara looked around the room and realized that now that they were together she noticed what other people were saying about them. She tried not to listen to some of what they were saying because she knew it wasn't true. Other parts of it were harder to ignore when they were about her.

_"I don't understand why they're always hanging out. She's not even that pretty." _

Tara gritted her teeth and stood up from the desk in the library. She's cursing whoever decided it was a good idea for her to come to school early today. She walked out but that was just as bad, as soon as she was spotted she heard a few conversations change to her.

Which she ignored every single one of them as she walked to her locker and did the combination to open it. She grabbed what she was going to need for her first couple of classes when she heard part of someone's conversation.

_"I've heard that he's going to have sex with her and then move on. Like it's a bet or something."_

With that she let out a frustrated sigh and turned around and ran into someone. She let out a breath when she realized it was Opie that she ran into. There was never a moment that she was happier to see him.

"It's good to see you." She told him.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just getting worse y'know?" She shrugged.

"Everyone saying Jax is going to have sex with you and move on?" Opie looked amused.

Tara shot him a look of disapproval.

"That and other things. They don't even know that we're dating. She replied dryly.

He put his hands up and smiled at her.

"You aren't as smart as we all think you are if you think he'd do any of what they say." He told her, and watched her reaction.

Tara looked down and shuffled the books that she was carrying. In the back of her mind all of the gossip about her and Jax rolled around. She tried her best not to believe any of i but she found it hard to understand why he chose her. Jax could have most of the girls in this school, hell in the town but he wanted her her. It didn't make sense.

"Earth to Tara..You believe that shit don't you?" Opie raised his eyebrow.

Just then she saw Jax walk into the school with a bruise on his face, but he didn't walk over to them. Tara's gaze followed him until he was out of sight before turning back to Opie.

"Yes, I might believe some of it…Now what the hell happened last night?" She paid closer attention to his face but he didn't have any bruises.

Before he could answer the bell rang and they both headed in seperate directions to their classes. She got to her desk and dropped her stuff and turned to look at Jax before sitting down, but he wasn't there. Tara huffed out a breath and sat down. Soon her thoughts were forgotten as she listened to her teacher begin his lecture.

15 minutes later, the door opened and out of habit she looked over to see who was there. Her face fell into a frown once she saw Jax limping into the room.

"Nice for you to join us, Mr. Teller." The teacher said rudely to him.

Jax visibly tensed at his tone and handed him a note before walking to his desk. She looked over at him as he sat down, he turned to her and gave her a half smile and leaned towards her.

"Hey babe." He whispered.

"Hi Jackson." She smiled though the concern was still very much written on her face.

Tara then turned back to the listen to the teacher; she wanted to hear more about the assignment they were getting. Jax could wait until later. Once he was finished the teacher gave them the last few minutes as free time.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked as they turned to look at each other.

"I just need you to be careful. If there's anyone lurking around I need you to call me." He told her, sternly.

"What's go—"

"It's just more dangerous now that we're together. Other clubs know that I'm Clay's step-son. That makes me and the people around me a threat." Jax tried to explain to her.

Tara looked at him dumbfounded. This was the first time that they had ever talked about the dangers of SAMCRO. She was starting to believe it was all in her head. She found herself angry at him for not mentioning this before.

"A warning before all this would have been nice." She glared at him.

"Shit wasn't this bad a few weeks ago, Tara.. I j—"

Before he could finish the bell rang.

"We'll talk later, I have to go." She told him and gathered her books.

They walked out together except their teacher called for Tara as before she left the room. Jax went to grab her hand and continue but she pulled away and went back to the teacher. As she reached the desk she turned to see if he was there but he had already left.

"Miss Knowles, you are one of my brightest students as you know." He started off.

Tara nodded. "I do know that Mr. Daniels, you've told me before.." She looked around nervously before she realized that 2nd period was his prep.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you. Hanging around Jax Teller is only going to get you in trouble Tara. Look at him, he came in late and bruised up. Is that the type of people you want in your life?"

She looked at her teacher confused before she felt the anger bottling inside of her.

"Excuse me? Who I am around is none of your god damn business. You don't know anything about him or what he goes through so don't pretend you do just because you listen to rumors about the club. I have to get to class." She shrugged his hand off of her.

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I should write you up for talking to me like that." Mr. Daniels threatened.

"I should turn you in for harassment. Let me go." She yelled out.

Another teacher walked into the room and looked at them.

"Mr. Daniels, let go of Miss Knowles. Expect a compliant." She said before grabbing Tara's arm and leading her out of the room. The teacher pulled her into an empty room. "Are you okay Tara?"

Tara looked around the room and nodded. She didn't know how to react to what happened.

"I need to go to my next class. Can you write me a note?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to go to class? We could excuse you for the day."

"No, I'd rather just get to class." She smiled a little at the teacher and rubbed her arm.

As the day went on she knew that more people were hearing about how one of their teachers supposedly harassed one of their classmates. Tara went through the motions of a normal day and hoped that no one would come to realize that it had been her.

At lunch she avoiding the guys and hung out with Anna who was the only person that actually knew what happened. She didn't want to lie to her best friend. Plus she had seen the bruise that was forming on her arm.

By the end of the day, she began to block out what everyone was saying about Mr. didn't want to hear anymore of their theories when she knew first hand what had happened. By the end of the day, she looked over to see Opie and Jax walked over to her. Jax looked livid when he got to her.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" She asked him with a soft smile.

"Push your sleeve up." He asked sternly.

"Jackson..What are doi-"

"Now, Tara." He demanded.

Tara let out a sigh and bit her lip before looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She pushed up the sleeve long enough for him to see the finger marks and then dragged it back down to her wrist.

"I'm going to kill Anna, she shouldn't have told you." She looked down and played with her hands.

"Like hell she shouldn't have. Tara you should have told me about it as soon as it happened." Jax told her and sat down next her and moved her head up to look at him.

"Why? So you could punch him? I can take care of myself." She moved her head away from him.

"No one touches what's mine." He growled.

"Yeah for how long? Til I let you fuck me?"

He looked at her with narrow eyes. "What the hell does that mean."

"Exactly what I just said." She stood up and went to walk away.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap despite her struggles to get up.

"Tara, stop it. Just listen to me for a minute."

She looked at him, impassively.

"I know a lot of people are talking shit about you but you need to stop listening to it." He paused.

She was looking at him and wrapped her arms around his neck once she relaxed. They both knew it was a matter of time before they had this conversation.

"When we decide to have sex, I'll be there when you wake up the next day, and I'll still be with you days after that. I'm not going to up and leave." Jax told her as she rested her forehead against his.

"You really aren't some scary biker." She whispered.

"Not yet anyways." He teased and leaned in to kiss her.

Tara pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I want everyone to know you're mine. Maybe they'll back off once they see how much you mean to me." He explained.

She smiled wide and leaned in the rest of the way and placed her lips against his. Jax kissed her deeply before she pulled away and shook her head.

"Not here." She whispered.

He let go of her to let her stand up before standing himself. She held his hand and walked to the bike with him. As he got on she put the helmet on and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Where too?" He asked.

"Anywhere."

"Got it babe." Jax replied with a smirk before taking off.

After driving for awhile he pulled the bike into a open field. She got off and tilted her head at him. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back onto the grass. Tara giggled as she fell on top of him."What do you expect us to do out here?" She asked as she smiled at him,

"Hmm I wonder." He teased before he brought his mouth up to hers.

Tara giggled against his lips as she tangled her hands in his hair. She pulled away just slightly and whispered.

"This is all you like me for."

"Maybe it is." He kissed the side of her mouth and ran his hands up her sides. "Is that a problem?"

She nodded. "Very much so."

He kissed the other side of her mouth and tightened his grip on her.

"It's your lucky day because I also like you because you're beautiful." Jax smiled at her. "And so smart." He kissed along her jaw. "You hit so fucking hard." Jax untangled her hand from his hair and kissed where the bruise is. "And you don't take shit from anyone."

Tara blushed and bit her lip the entire time she listened to him talking, when he said things like this to her; it's what gave her faith in them.

"You just earned yourself lots of kisses, Teller." She told him sweetly before she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply.


End file.
